The Dumping Ground series 6
by matthewseed740
Summary: Return to the Dumping Ground at long last where there's both a new care worker in charge of the care home and a new family arrives in the place where the new care home is. Yes everything is a new thing this series in the Dumping Ground. Whole new characters take to filling up the place of the new Dumping Ground. Many different challenges take to happening in the dumping ground.
1. Chapter 1

The Dumping Ground series six episode one

Chapter one

Steve Kettle, Queen Morgana Pendragon and Queen Regina Mills are all in the throne room in the dark Bucking Palace together in England. Steve is sat on the nice golden throne in the room, and Queen Morgana is placing a gold crown on his head, because both Queen Morgana and Queen Regina know that they need a dark King to control the world. Queen Morgana then looks at Steve coldly in the eyes.

"What are your orders shire?" She questions him.

King Steve does have an idea for himself to perform. The dark King then rises to his feet from his throne. King Steve looks from Queen Morgana to Queen Regina.

"I must go somewhere for a short time!" He informs them both.

When he killed her Steve took his wife Queen Shannay's powers of darkness. The dark King of the world then leaves his throne room. Queen Morgana then turns to face Queen Regina.

"He may be away for quite some time we should go and battle King Voldemourt until he gets back!" She informs her.

Queen Regina then nods her head in agreement in response to Queen Morgana's information.

Chapter two

King Steve Kettle comes bursting through the front door of Care for Kids house (the Dumping Ground). Luke Anderson appears before the dark King in the hallway of the Dumping Ground out of the kitchen. Luke appears to be dressed in dirty clothes; he appears to have been doing some work to the kitchen. Luke seems horrified to find King Steve standing before him in the hallway of the children's house.

"Aren't you meant to be dead?" He questions him in a tone of shock.

King Steve ignores Luke's question, and he proceeds to set the whole Dumping Ground on fire.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Luke demands an answer from the dark King in a terrified tone.

King Steve then looks at Luke coldly in the eyes.

"I am the dark King!" He informs him in a sharp tone.

King Steve then storms out of the Dumping Ground. The dark King hopes that the people of Care for Kids house will all die in the fire that has infected the house. Outside the Dumping Ground King Steve can hear terrified screams of panic and fear coming from inside the house. Luke races out of the house to confront the dark King.

"How the bloody hell were you able to start that fire?" He demands an answer from him in a commanding tone.

King Steve then spins around, and he rounds in anger on Luke.

"I told you I am the dark King, so use your common sense I must have some magical skills mustn't I!" King Steve snaps out at his new enemy.

Luke's troubled.

"If you are back from the dead then shouldn't you be out searching for your daughter?" He demands an answer from the dark King.

King Steve smiles coldly back at Luke in response to his question.

"I know where my daughter is, she's in the enchanted forest, and trust me she can stay there for the time being!" He informs him in a sharp tone.

King Steve then smiles coldly at Luke.

"You won't see me again!" He snaps out at him.

Luke's troubled.

"How's that?" He questions his new enemy.

King Steve then uses his dark powers to kill Luke.

"Because I am your undoing!" The dark King informs the now dead Luke.

King Steve Kettle then storms away in anger from the dead Luke Anderson and the burning Dumping Ground.

Chapter three

A few weeks later while sitting alone on a park bench King Steve Kettle reads a newspaper, and he reads in the newspaper that there's a new children's carehome opening in Murton village called Murton house. King Steve knows that he needs to become a careworker at that carehome, so that he can cause pain for the young people who are going to live in that carehome. King Steve knows that every family needs a mother, so he's ready to find a family kill the mother of the family, and then lead the family to Murton house the new carehome in Murton's village, but then King Steve realises that he'll have more control over the family if he kills both the mother and father, and so he decides to kill both the mother and father, and then he'll disguise himself as the father, and lead the children of the family to Murton house.

King Steve Kettle walks the streets of Tyne and wear alone. The dark King is now far away from his Bucking Palace in London. The dark King used his powers to make himself vanish out of London and to make himself appear here in Tyne and wear. A family hurries past the dark King, and in this family there are both a loving mother and father and three happy children. King Steve then decides to destroy that family. The dark King screams out in a false tone of pain, and the mother of the family takes pity on him much to her foolishness.

"Are you alright?" The mother of the family questions the dark King Steve in a tone of concern.

King Steve then smiles coldly at the mother as he uses his dark powers to kill her. The mother drops down dead onto the path before her husband and her three children and the dark King. King Steve then withdraws a knife from his belt, and he aims it directly at the father of the family.

"I killed your wife!" The dark King informs the father as he slides the blade of his sword deep into his chest.

All three young children of the family are now screaming out in pain as they watch their father drop down dead onto the path beside their mother. The dark King then rounds on the two little boys of the family and onto the little girl of the family.

"I'm your father now!" He informs them all in a cold tone.

The dark King Steve managed to destroy the whole happy family in just a few minutes.

Chapter four

King Steve has now learned the names of the two little boys of the family and of the little girl of the family. The little girl is called Kelly Nelly, and she appears to be very attractive indeed. The oldest boy is called Eddie Nelly and the other boy is called Sam Nelly. Kelly is the youngest out of her big brothers. King Steve has now disguised himself as the father of the family who was called Rory Nelly. King Steve is now wandering the streets of Newcastle with the children. Eddie is the oldest, he's aged about sixteen. Sam is the second oldest, he's aged about fifteen. Kelly off course is the youngest, she's aged about thirteen. It's her thirteenth birthday next week, but it's not going to be one of her best birthdays now that both her parents have been killed. King Steve is now waiting at a bus stop with the three teenagers'. Every time the three siblings try to have a private word with one another King Steve interrupts them. Eddie shares a hug with both his little brother and his little sister.

"It's alright I won't let him harm either of you!" He promises them both.

The dark King then grabs Kelly firmly by her arm.

"Let go off her!" Eddie commands his new enemy in a disgusted tone.

King Steve then pushes Kelly hard away from him, and he rounds on Eddie. The dark King then punches the young man full on in the face.

"You will not tell me what to do!" He snaps out at him in a sharp tone.

Eddie then returns the punch to King Steve. It's only the dark King and the three siblings standing by the bus stop. King Steve then uses his dark powers to make metal chains appear out of nowhere around Kelly.

"KELLY IT'S ALRIGHT DON'T BE SCARED!" Sam cries out at his little sister.

Eddie looks at King Steve apologetically and with mercy in his eyes.

"I'm sorry please let her go!" He begs him.

King Steve uses his dark powers to make the metal chains around Kelly wrap harder around her skin.

"Promise me that you will never test me again!" The dark King commands Eddie.

Eddie then nods his head immediately in response to King Steve's command.

"I promise!" He shouts out at him in a desperate promising tone.

King Steve then uses his magical powers to make the metal chains disappear from around Kelly. A bus then pulls up at the bus stop. Kelly is now crying with both tears of sadness and terror. Eddie places his arm around his little sister to comfort her. King Steve is the first to make his way onto the bus.

"Where to sir?" The bus driver questions King Steve.

The dark King then uses his dark powers to kill the bus driver.

"To the pits of hell I think for you sir!" He informs him in a sharp tone in response to his question.

Outside the bus the three siblings are now screaming out in terror. Inside the bus the passengers are now all also screaming out in terror. The bus appears to be rather crowded. Every seat on the bus is taken up by a different passenger. There are mostly old pensioners on the bus, but there are a couple of middle age people on the bus as well as young children and other teenager's. King Steve then uses his dark powers to make all the passengers disappear from inside the bus; he's just sent them all to the pits of hell. The bus is now deserted apart from the dark King. King Steve then uses his powers to pull the three Nelly children onto the bus. Eddie, Sam and Kelly are all dragged onto the bus by the dark King's magical powers. Eddie rounds in anger on the dark King.

"Where the hell did you send the people from this bus?" He demands an answer from him.

King Steve ignores Eddie's question, because he is done answering questions that the three children throw at him. The dark King then uses his dark powers to throw the three Nelly children down hard onto seats on the bus. The dark King then uses his dark powers to make rope appear around all three children connecting them to the seats. King Steve himself the opens the door leading onto the driver's seat of the bus, he grabs the dead bus driver, and he throws his dead body off the bus. King Steve then takes a seat down on the driver's seat of the bus. King Steve takes hold of the steering wheel of the bus.

"Come on kids Murton house awaits!" He informs the three Nelly children.

The dark King then begins to drive the bus away from the bus stop.

Chapter five

The bus pulls up before the newly built Murton house in Murton village. There is a blonde haired lady who must be in her early twenties sitting outside the new carehome reading through a newspaper. King Steve's stolen bus pulls up before the lady. The dark King then departs from the bus that he stole with the three Nelly children. King Steve is actually taking in by Emma Jenifer Kellan's amazing beauty as soon as he finds her sitting before him reading a newspaper. King Steve nods his head in a greeting way to the lady.

"Hello there," he says to her.

Emma Jenifer looks up from the newspaper she's been reading, appearing to be looking rather shocked. Emma Jenifer hasn't noticed King Steve or the three children up until now.

"Oh hello there," she says in response to him.

Emma Jenifer then struggles to her feet from the seat she's been sitting on. Eddie looks at his two siblings.

"If King Steve hands us over to her then we don't have to see him anymore, because most parents lose touch with their children after they've been put into care," he whispers to them both.

King Steve still has the appearance of Rory Nelly their father.

"Sorry I didn't see you there," Emma Jenifer apologises to who she believes to be the father and his children.

King Steve who has the appearance of Rory Nelly steps forward to face Emma Jenifer.

"I wish to put my children into care, but I wish to stay with them. Would it be possible if I got a job here working while seeing them?" He questions her.

There's a long moment of silence Emma Jenifer shakes her head in response to King Steve's question.

"No normally if a parent puts his children into care it's because he can't cope with looking after them, but if you want to stay with your children then why don't you just look after them at home?" She questions him in response to his own question.

King Steve then casts a dark spell over Emma Jenifer to make her allow his new children into the carehome, and to make him himself become a careworker at the carehome.

"Very well then Mr Nelly you and your children shall be welcome at the Dumping Ground," Emma Jenifer tells King Steve.

Emma Jenifer then leads the dark King and the three Nelly children into Murton house.

Chapter six

Kelly Nelly follows King Steve Kettle, Emma Jenifer Kellan and her two big brothers' into the new Dumping Ground house. Kelly has her blonde hair tied back into a pony tail. Eddie and Sam look up together, and they can see a young boy and a young girl watching them from the stairs of the house. Emma Jenifer makes her way into the office in the house with the dark King who still has the appearance of Rory Nelly, and his three new children. Emma Jenifer takes a seat beside her desk in her office, and she gives King Steve a warm hearted smile.

"So do you want your children all together in one room or do you want them in separate rooms?" Emma Jenifer questions the dark King.

There's a moment of silence while King Steve thinks about how to respond to her question. The dark King wants to tell Emma Jenifer to lock all three children in the cellar, but he knows that this place probably doesn't have a cellar, and he knows that if he tells her to put them in there then it will raise suspicion.

"Separate rooms but I want to keep an eye on them," King Steve tells Emma Jenifer in response to her question.

Emma Jenifer nods her head in response to what King Steve has just told her. Emma Jenifer then takes a look at all three Nelly children.

"We here at Murton house has a zero tolerance rule on bullying! That's our biggest rule no bullying, but I don't think any of you are the bullying kind! Kelly there's another new girl here at the Dumping Ground called Mackenzie Killian, how about you try to make friends with her. Eddie there's a boy who's been inside the Dumping Ground for years. This boy has moved from home to home with us, his name is Harry Jones, and he's the same age as you, I'm sure he'll look after you. Sam there's another new boy here at Murton house and he's the same age as you, his name is Joey Rocks, how about you make friends with him?" She tells them.

The three Nelly children then nod their heads in response to what Emma Jenifer has just told them. King Steve rounds in anger on Emma Jenifer.

"I don't really want my children to mix with those other Dumping Ground kids!" He snaps out at her in a sharp tone of anger.

Eddie then makes a step forward.

"Well it isn't up to you who me and my family make friends with," he whispers into King Steve's ear.

King Steve knows that Eddie is brave to speak up against him, but also foolish, because King Steve knows that Eddie will be in grave danger when he gets him alone in a dark corner. Emma Jenifer then gives King Steve a smile.

"All the Dumping Ground kids must stick together, so I must advise you sir to allow your children to mix with the Dumping Ground kids," she says to him in a tone of advice.

King Steve knows that it'll raise suspicion if he keeps his new kids to themselves, and so he nods his head in response to Emma Jenifer's advice. Emma Jenifer then gives the dark King and his three new children a smile.

"I think we're done here," she says to them all.

At this point I think I should tell you that Emma Jenifer thinks that King Steve who has the appearance still of Rory Nelly is rather handsome.

Chapter seven

Kelly Nelly is led into a bedroom in Murton house by Emma Jenifer Kellan. There is another girl already in the bedroom, and she appears to be someone not to mess with. Emma Jenifer smiles from the hard girl to Kelly.

"This is the girl Mackenzie who I was telling you about," she says to her.

The hard girl is a year older than Kelly; she is thirteen and a half. Mackenzie has her headphones in her ears, and she's listening to the loud music from her iPod.

"MACKENZIE!" Emma Jenifer screams across the bedroom to get the hard girl's attention.

Mackenzie then rolls her eyes coldly at her careworker Emma Jenifer as she removes the headphones from her ears.

"What do you want?" Mackenzie demands an answer from Emma Jenifer in a tone of sharp anger.

Emma Jenifer then looks from Kelly to Mackenzie.

"This is the new girl who I told you was sharing her room, please love make her feel welcome!" Kellan informs Killian.

Mackenzie Killian then takes a cold look at Kelly Nelly.

"I've got the bed you're on the floor!" She snaps out at her in a tone of sharp anger.

Kelly is left frightened by the sharp tone in which Mackenzie has just addressed her in. Emma Jenifer then smiles at Kelly.

"She's only teasing I'm going to bring another bed in here in a minute!" She promises her sounding warm hearted, and she is warm hearted.

Emma Jenifer then smiles at both young teenage girls.

"I'll leave you to it," she tells them both.

Emma Jenifer then makes her way out of the bedroom. Mackenzie then rounds on Kelly in anger, and she towers over her with disgust in her eyes.

"Look I don't like to share anything and I mean anything when I say anything with others, so unfortunately for you I'm now going to make your life a living nightmare since Kellan's put you in here with me!" Mackenzie snaps out at Kelly in a tone of sharp disgust.

Kelly hears the truth in Mackenzie's voice, and she's left terrified because of it. Kelly knows now that her life is just going to continue to grow darker and darker.

Chapter eight

Eddie Nelly makes his way into the toy room in Murton house, and he finds Harry Jones the boy Emma Jenifer Kellan was telling him about in there with his friend Floss Guppy. Eddie gives Harry a smile.

"Hello there Emma Jenifer told me to make friends with you!" He informs him.

Somehow Eddie knew that this boy was Harry just by taking one look at him, because Harry seems to be the most at home in this new carehome. Harry exchanges troubled looks with Floss.

"Why do I have to look after this guy?" He questions her.

Floss shakes her head in response to Harry's question, because she doesn't know the answer to it. Eddie then steps forward to face Harry.

"I can look after myself!" He informs him.

Floss pulls a face at Harry.

"I can look after myself," she says in a tone of mickey taken to him.

Floss then turns to face Eddie, and she starts to laugh at him. Harry however doesn't laugh at Eddie, and he steps forward to face him.

"Hello there," Harry says to Eddie as he shakes hands with him.

There's a moment of silence while Floss continues to laugh at Eddie. Harry turns round to face Floss.

"Get lost!" He commands her.

Floss is left shocked by Harry's sudden command.

"I thought we were friends!" She snaps out in a tone of shock at him.

Harry shakes his head at Floss in response to what she has just told him.

"I'm not friends with people who take the mick out of others," he says to her in a tone of anger.

Harry then gives Eddie a warm hearted smile.

"Just ignore her," he says to him.

Eddie nods his head in response to what Harry has just told him. Harry remembers when Floss was giving Bethany Kerry Sharkey a hard time, and if it wasn't for Lily Taylor she would have continued to give her a hard time. Floss then realises that Harry isn't at all pleased with her at the moment, and so she decides to leave him alone in the toy room with his new friend Eddie.

"Any good at pool?" Harry questions his new found friend.

Eddie shrugs his shoulders in response to Harry's question.

"I'm not bad," he tells him honestly in response to his question.

Eddie used to play pool with his dad Rory when the family went out for days out together. Harry then gives Eddie another smile.

"Come now I'll give you a game," he says to him.

Chapter nine

Emma Jenifer Kellan makes her way into the office in Murton house feeling quite exhausted, and she finds King Steve Kettle disguised as Rory Nelly already in there waiting for her. King Steve gives Emma Jenifer a smile.

"Busy day?" He questions her.

Emma Jenifer nods her head in response to King Steve's question.

"Yes well it's always a busy time when any careworker has to make a change of care homes," she tells him in response to his question.

King Steve gives Emma Jenifer a loving smile, because he appears to have falling for her.

"Well thank you for taking my children in like that," King Steve says to Emma Jenifer in what sounds like a true tone of appreciation.

Emma Jenifer then gives King Steve a smile in response to what he has just told her.

"Oh that was no trouble at all," she tells him.

King Steve already knew that it was no trouble at all for her, because he used his dark powers into controlling her into doing it. King Steve then gives Emma Jenifer a smile.

"Aren't you pleased that I came along to help you run this place?" He questions her.

Emma Jenifer then nods her head in response to King Steve's question.

"Yes I suppose I am," she tells him in response to his question.

King Steve and Emma Jenifer look at one another lovingly in the eyes before sharing a loving kiss with one another on the lips. Emma Jenifer has falling in love with the dark King.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

The Dumping Ground series six episode two

Chapter one

The newest girl in the Dumping Ground Kelly Nelly struggles to open her eyes. Kelly is lying on her new bed in her new bedroom in the Dumping Ground. Kelly is sharing her new bedroom with her new found enemy Mackenzie Killian. Mackenzie's bed is placed beside Kelly's bed in the bedroom. Emma Jenifer Kellan comes storming into the bedroom. Mackenzie doesn't notice the careworker, because she is still lying snoring in her pit. Kelly gazes up at her careworker from where she is placed lying on her bed. Emma Jenifer gives Kelly a smile.

"Your dad wants a word with you!" She informs her.

Kelly then closes her eyes in sadness. Kelly doesn't really want to know what the man who has disguised himself as her dad wants with her.

"He's waiting for you in the kitchen!" Emma Jenifer tells Kelly.

Kelly then opens her eyes in response to her careworkers words, and she struggles to her feet up out of her bed. Kelly then wanders out of her new bedroom away from her new careworker and her new enemy who is still sleeping in her bed. Emma Jenifer crosses the room over to where Mackenzie is lying snoring in her bed. Emma Jenifer then grabs the sleeping young teenager, and she starts to shake her to wake her up.

"Come on Mackenzie wake up your Grandma's coming to see you this morning!" Emma Jenifer informs the sleeping girl.

Mackenzie then opens her eyes immediately in response to her careworkers information. Mackenzie is feeling excited, because she likes it when she sees her Grandma, and today will be the first time Mackenzie has seen her Grandma Annie since she moved into the Dumping Ground.

Chapter two

Kelly Nelly makes her way into the kitchen in Murton house, and she finds the man who has disguised himself as her father King Steve Kettle waiting in there for her. The King isn't alone both Eddie and Sam Nelly Kelly's older brothers are with him. Rory Nelly then transforms back into his rightful self-Steve Kettle. Steve then looks from Kelly to her big brother's.

"I know that none of you will ever forgive me for the way in which I treated you and killed your parents, but I want you to know that you all have my deepest apology!" He informs them all.

When she kissed him Emma Jenifer Kellan managed to destroy all the darkness that had taken over Steve. Steve's eyes are full of tears. Eddie's troubled.

"Why are you sudden pretending that you have a heart and apologising to us?" He demands an answer from the hearted broken King.

There's a moment of silence.

"Sometimes I am a bit of a bad man, and now I've become a murderer, but if it makes you feel any better I destroyed my own daughter Lily Taylor! I destroyed her because I tore her away from her sister's. Lily only got separated from Poppy and Rosie because of my foolishness. I then became kill and died, leaving my daughter Lily in the hands of her evil step-mother the woman who killed me when I had cancer Shannay. I then abandoned my daughter once again when I came back to life. I don't deserve to be a father! I don't even deserve to be a man!" Steve informs the three Nelly children in a tone of regret.

Eddie then rounds in anger on Steve.

"So what you've had a bad life by knowing that your daughter's had a bad life, and now you're taking all your anger from your bad life out on me and my family!" He snaps out at him in a tone of disgust.

Steve then bursts into tears of sadness.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologises to the three children in a heartbroken tone once again.

Steve then sinks down onto the floor of the kitchen, and he begins to weep his heart out there. Emma Jenifer then comes bursting into the kitchen, and she receives a shock, because she expected to find Rory Nelly, and instead she finds Steve Kettle.

"Who the hell are you?" Emma Jenifer demands an answer from him in a tone of anger.

Eddie then steps forward to face his new careworker.

"He's the man who killed our parents!" He informs her.

Emma Jenifer's left so totally horrified by Eddie's information.

"Your parents! He killed your parents, but I met your dad only a few days ago when he brought you here, and I fell in love with him!" She tells him in a tone of shock in response to his information.

Steve then looks up at Emma Jenifer.

"You never met Rory Nelly the man you met was me! The man you fell in love with was me!" He informs her.

Steve then transforms into Rory once again to prove to Emma Jenifer that he's the same man. Steve then changes back into his normal self yet again. Emma Jenifer is now feeling terrified.

"How did you kill their parents?" She commands an answer from the stranger who she believed to be the father of these children.

Steve wipes the tears of pain, regret and sadness away from his eyes.

"I used my dark powers to kill them!" He informs Emma Jenifer in response to her question.

Emma Jenifer then smiles coldly at Steve.

"You're going down man! YOU'R GOING DOWN!" She screams out at him in a tone of anger.

Emma Jenifer then storms angrily out of the kitchen to call the police. Steve then takes a look up at the three Nelly children.

"Have mercy on me!" He begs them.

None of the Nelly children are prepared to forgive Steve for how he killed their parents.

Chapter three

The police come bursting into the kitchen in the new Dumping Ground Murton house. Steve Kettle is still in the kitchen with the three Nelly children Eddie, Sam and Kelly when the police arrive. The police are all armed with guns. Emma Jenifer Kellan, Mackenzie Killian and Annie Killian all come hurrying into the kitchen. Emma Jenifer wants to see the man she has both come to love and hate get arrested, and the Killian's don't like to miss out on any form of excitement. Mackenzie smiles coldly at Kelly.

"You don't deserve any parents!" She snaps out at her in a sharp harsh cold tone.

All three Nelly children are in tears. Annie rounds on her Grand-daughter.

"Don't be mean Mackenzie it doesn't suit you!" She snaps out at her in a tone of disgust.

Steve is then led out of the kitchen by the police after getting metal handcuffs placed tightly onto his hands. Mackenzie laughs coldly as Steve gets arrested. Eddie has his arms placed around both his little brother and his little sister to comfort them once again. Emma Jenifer turns to face Annie.

"Do you mind taking your Grand-daughter out for a bit to get her out the way?" She questions her.

Annie then nods her head in understandment to Emma Jenifer's question before taking Mackenzie gently by the hand, and leading her out of the kitchen. Emma Jenifer then turns to face the three Nelly children.

"We need to talk!" She tells them.

Eddie, Sam and Kelly then all nod their heads in understandment to Emma Jenifer's tone.

Chapter four

A young man turns up in the garden of the new Dumping Ground Murton house with four members of his family. This young man is called Steve Taylor, and the four members of his family are his aunty Poppy Kettle, his uncle Jonah Kettle, his step-sister Rosie O'Donovan and his cousin Gina Taylor. Steve was born after every single member of his family who he's just arrived in the garden with, but an evil wicked witch used her dark powers to age him. Steve knocks loudly on the front door of Murton house, and Harry Jones opens the door of the house to find himself facing a stranger, but then Harry sees his old friends Poppy and Jonah standing before him amongst other members of his old friend Lily's family. Steve Taylor takes a look at Harry.

"Hello there young man please may I see the main careworker of this carehome?" He questions him.

Harry takes a look at Poppy, he's clearly troubled.

"Who is this guy?" Harry questions Poppy.

Poppy smiles back at Harry in response to his question.

"This is my younger nephew Steve!" She informs him in response to his question.

Harry is surprised to find that Poppy has a new nephew especially one who is much older than her. Harry shakes hands with Poppy.

"How's it going? Been a long time," he says to her.

Poppy nods her head at Harry in response to his words.

"Yeah well me and my family got caught up in a big on-going adventure that seemed like it was never going to end!" She informs him.

Harry is left surprised once again by Poppy's information. Harry's troubled.

"Where's your big sister? Where's Lily?" He questions Poppy.

Poppy smiles back at Harry in sadness in response to his question.

"I choose to leave her," she tells him in response to his question.

Tears of sadness then drip down Poppy's face from her eyes. Poppy gives Harry a smile.

"Please now my nephew needs to see Emma Jenifer," she says to him.

Harry nods his head in understanding to Poppy's words. Harry then gives Steve a smile.

"Please follow me," he says to him.

Harry then leads both Steve and his new family into Murton house.

Chapter five

Mackenzie Killian and her Grandma Annie are now wandering through the streets of Whitley Bay together. Mackenzie is holding an ice cream in her hand. Annie bought Mackenzie an ice cream on the condition that she doesn't bully Kelly Nelly ever again, but Mackenzie is still intending on bulling Kelly, but in secret without her Grandma realising.

"I'm struggling to cope at home! I'm thinking about moving into a carehome!" Annie informs her Grand-daughter.

Mackenzie's left troubled by her Grandma's information.

"Are you going to move into the Dumping Ground?" She questions her.

Annie stops stone dead in her tracks and she takes a look at her Grand-daughter.

"Can you imagine for one minute an old bitch like me cluttering up that place?" Annie asks Mackenzie.

Mackenzie's troubled.

"If you're not intending to move into the Dumping Ground then where are you intending to move to?" She questions her Grandma.

Annie smiles back at her Grand-daughter in response to her question.

"I think you know," she says to her in response to her question.

There's a moment of silence.

"An old people's home," Mackenzie tells her Granny.

Annie then nods her head in response to what her Grand-daughter has just told her. Annie gives her Grand-daughter a little loving smile.

"I don't know how much longer I can continue to care for you, because you see I need to be cared for myself!" She informs her in an honest tone.

Mackenzie then rounds in anger on her Grandma.

"If you don't want me in your life any more then fine I have my own life to worry about now!" She snaps out at her in a sharp tone of anger.

Mackenzie then storms away from her Grandma Annie in anger.

Chapter six

Emma Jenifer Kellan is sat down with the three Nelly children by the table in the kitchen in Murton house. Emma Jenifer gives both Sam and Kelly a smile.

"I'm so sorry about everything that has happened to you, and I shall now care for you both here!" She promises them both.

Eddie's troubled.

"What about me? Aren't you also going to care for me here?" He questions Emma Jenifer.

Emma Jenifer then takes a look at Eddie, and she shakes her head at him in response to his question.

"No I'm sorry Eddie but once you've turned sixteen your out the system, that's the same for anyone inside the system, and unfortunately for you you've already turned sixteen! Eddie I'm going to look into a council flat for you!" Emma Jenifer informs the oldest Nelly in response to his question.

Kelly then bursts into great big tears of sadness once again.

"Your splitting us up!" She cries out at her careworker in a tone of devastation.

Emma Jenifer then nods her head at Kelly in response to her tearful tone.

"I'm sorry but I have no choice!" She informs her.

Eddie then gives his little sister a loving smile.

"I'm not going to like this much either, but please know that I'm never going to be far away, in fact I'm only ever just going to be a phone call away!" He promises her.

Harry Jones then makes his way into the kitchen followed by Steve Taylor, Poppy Kettle, Jonah Kettle, Rosie O'Donovan and Gina Taylor. Harry gives Emma Jenifer a smile.

"You remember Poppy, Jonah, Rosie and Gina don't you?" He questions her.

Emma Jenifer then nods her head in response to Harry's question, and she gives the young people from the King of the universe's family a smile.

"Hello again, lovely to see you all again!" Emma Jenifer informs Poppy, Jonah, Rosie and Gina.

Steve then steps forward to face Emma Jenifer.

"Hi there I'm Steve," he says to her.

Emma Jenifer is left shocked, but she soon realises that this isn't the same Steve who she watched get arrested this morning. Kelly is now starting to panic.

"What if this is the same Steve in disguise who killed my parents?" She whispers out in a frantic tone to Emma Jenifer.

Emma Jenifer then turns to face Kelly.

"I don't think he is," she promises her.

Eddie then gives both his brother and sister a smile.

"Come one guys let's leave Emma Jenifer to deal with this," he says to them.

Eddie then leaves the kitchen with his brother and sister to leave Emma Jenifer to talk to the Kettle's, the Taylor's and the O'Donovan.

Chapter seven

Steve Taylor takes a seat down by the table facing Emma Jenifer Kellan in the kitchen. Steve gives Emma Jenifer a smile.

"These are good children, and you know them somehow, so you know that they're good children! My mum and dad Johnny and Lily are the King and Queen of the whole universe, and they live in a place called Mslan Palace in a place called the enchanted forest, and they wanted us to live there with them, but you see I being the oldest want my family to grow up in a normal world, and being in this carehome will be like a normal life for my aunty Poppy and my uncle Jonah!" He informs her.

There's a moment of silence while Emma Jenifer listens carefully to the information that Steve has just given her. Emma Jenifer is surprised to hear that the two people who she used to have in her care Johnny and Lily have now become the King and Queen of the whole universe. Emma Jenifer refuses to believe that Steve is informing her of a load of bull shit. Emma Jenifer knows that there are wonders out there, and maybe just maybe Steve is right and his mum and dad have become the King and Queen of the whole universe. Emma Jenifer then decides to allow these children to live here from now on in the Dumping Ground. Emma Jenifer then gives Steve a smile.

"I would be more than happy to welcome your family back into the Dumping Ground, but you yourself unfortunately can't stay here, because you appear to be in your twenties, and unfortunately your out the system once you've reached the age of sixteen!" She informs him.

Steve nods his head in response to Emma Jenifer's information. Steve somehow knew that he himself wouldn't be allowed to stay in the Dumping Ground. Steve then gives his family Poppy, Jonah, Rosie and Gina a loving smile.

"I'll only ever be a phone call away!" He promises them all.

Steve then nods his head at Emma Jenifer.

"I'll now leave my family in your care!" He informs her.

Steve then gives his family members one last look.

"Well I'll see you later guys," he says to them.

Steve then heads out of the kitchen away from Emma Jenifer and his family.

Chapter eight

Mackenzie Killian comes storming angrily into her bedroom in Murton house, and she finds Kelly Nelly lying on her bed in there. Kelly is once again in tears, she is holding a picture of her family firmly in her hands while weeping down on it.

"What's the matter with you loser?" Mackenzie snaps out at Kelly in a sharp tone of anger.

Kelly looks up at Mackenzie in anger from where she is now sat on her bed.

"Please leave me alone!" Kelly begs Mackenzie in a tone of warning.

Killian looks down coldly at Nelly.

"The girl who doesn't deserve a family is crying over her family!" She snaps out at her in a cold tone.

Kelly then launches herself off her bed in anger at her new enemy. Kelly grabs Mackenzie roughly firmly by the hair. Killian then slaps Nelly hard in the face. Mackenzie is now screaming out in pain, because Kelly is now holding her hair too tightly. Killian then kicks Nelly hard away from her. Mackenzie then grabs the photo of the Nelly family from where Kelly place it on her bed, and she rips it apart.

"NO!" Kelly rages out in anger when she sees Mackenzie ripping up her only picture of her family.

The two girls continue to battle one another. Mackenzie then throws Kelly down hard onto the floor of the bedroom, and she leaves her there unconsise.

Chapter nine

Kelly Nelly struggles to open her eyes. Kelly is horrified when she remembers all the events that have just occurred in her life. A girl about Kelly's age then makes her way into the bedroom. This girl is off course Bethany Kerry Sharkey. Bethany Kerry kindly helps Kelly to her feet from the floor.

"What happened to you?" She questions her in a tone of concern.

Kelly looks back at Bethany Kerry in response to her question.

"I think I'm getting bullied by that Mackenzie girl!" She informs her in response to her question.

Kelly's troubled.

"Sorry do I know you?" She questions Bethany Kerry.

Bethany Kerry shakes her head in response to Kelly's question.

"No sorry you don't, but I'd like to get to know you. I've just been away spending a trail period at my foster parent's house! Listen don't worry about Mackenzie bullying you, all bullies are cowards. I've been bullied myself since I came here by a girl called Floss!" She informs her in response to her question.

Bethany Kerry then places her arm gently around Kelly.

"Come now let's go out and play in the garden together," she says to her.

The two girls then disappear out of the bedroom together.

Chapter ten

Sam Nelly is sharing his bedroom with a hard lad called Joey Rocks, and Joey has been giving Sam a hard time, but Sam is more than a match for the lad who he unfortunately has to share his bedroom with. Right now Sam is in his new bedroom in Murton house with his new roommate Joey. Sam is sat on the arm chair next to his bed playing on his PlayStation vita, meanwhile at the other end of the room Joey is fidgeting with his slingshot. Eddie Nelly makes his way into his younger brother's bedroom. Eddie isn't alone; he's with a golden retriever. The golden retriever looks amazing; his golden fur is shiny in the sun light which is trespassing into the room from the open window. Eddie gives his little brother a smile.

"Hi Sam please can I have a word?" He questions him.

Sam is surprised to find his big brother with a smelly dog.

"Oh bloody hell where the fuck did you get a dog?" Sam demands an answer from Eddie.

Eddie smiles in response to his little brother's question.

"All in good time first we need to find Kelly before I explain everything!" He informs him in response to his question.

Mackenzie Killian storms into the bedroom. Joey shoots her a nasty look.

"Get out!" Joey commands Mackenzie.

Killian ignores Rocks, and she rounds angrily on the two Nelly's.

"We're not alone to keep pets here!" Mackenzie snaps out at both Eddie and Sam in a sharp tone of anger.

Eddie looks back at Mackenzie with mercy in his eyes.

"Please don't tell Emma Jenifer!" He begs her.

Mackenzie smiles coldly at Eddie in response to his tone of mercy.

"Why shouldn't I tell her? Why should I keep your secret? Do you know what I think I will tell her, because you two are related to my new enemy Kelly!" She informs both him and Sam.

Both Sam and his big brother are now troubled.

"Why is Kelly your new enemy?" Both Sam and Eddie question Mackenzie.

Killian shrugs her shoulders in response to the Nelly's question.

"I don't know I just don't like her which is why I have now set up a bullying campaign against her!" She informs them both in response to their question.

Both Eddie and Sam are left horrified by Mackenzie's information. Eddie then rounds in anger on Mackenzie.

"How long have you been bullying my little sister?" He demands an answer from her.

Mackenzie smiles coldly back at Eddie in response to his question.

"Ever since she arrived here at Murton house!" She informs him in response to his question.

Eddie then spits out at Mackenzie in anger.

"You leave my little sister alone!" He commands her in a sharp tone.

Eddie then closes in around Mackenzie.

"If I discover that you're still bullying my sister then you'll be sorry!" He warns her in a snap.

The golden retriever then lets out a great big bark, and unfortunately it then slips off its lead. The dog runs away from Mackenzie, Joey and the two Nelly's out of the bedroom. Both Eddie and Sam go chasing after their new dog, they hurry after him all the way through the house, and into the kitchen in the down stairs of the house, and when they get there both Nelly brother's unfortunately discover that Emma Jenifer Kellan has caught hold of the golden retriever. Emma Jenifer takes a look up at the two brothers with anger in her eyes.

"I did you two owe me an explanation!" She demands them both in a sharp tone.

Eddie then steps forward to face his careworker.

"I just wanted to do something nice for my brother and sister, before I move into the council house that you have chosen for me!" He informs her.

There's a moment of silence. Emma Jenifer gives Eddie a warm hearted smile.

"Well in that case this dog shall now be welcomed into the family of the Dumping Ground!" She tells him.

Eddie then gives Emma Jenifer a relieved smile.

"Thank you so much," he says to her.

Emma Jenifer then let's go off the dog's collar, and it hurries out into the garden of the carehome. Emma Jenifer then steps forward to face Sam.

"Mind though this dog that your big brother has kindly bought for both you and your sister is both you and Kelly's responsibility! Take him for walks! Bath him regularly! Remember to feed him, and I myself am going to look into getting a kennel so that he can live out in the garden," she tells him.

Sam nods his head in response to Emma Jenifer's words. Emma Jenifer is troubled.

"Well what's the name of the latest resident at the Dumping Ground?" She questions the two brothers.

Both Eddie and Sam then give Emma Jenifer a smile in response to her question.

"We need to discuss that with our Kelly," they tell her in response to her question.

The two brothers' like to make decisions for things with their whole family, and that is both them and their little sister.

Chapter eleven

Eddie and Sam Nelly make their way out of Murton house into the garden, and there they find their little sister Kelly with her new friend Bethany Kerry Sharkey playing with the golden retriever. Both the Nelly brothers are surprised to find that their little sister has already found the dog. Kelly's trouble, she takes a look up at her two big brothers.

"Where did this dog come from?" Kelly questions both Eddie and Sam.

Eddie then takes a look at both Kelly and Sam in response to Kelly's question.

"I bought this dog for you both!" He informs them both in response to his little sister's question.

Both Sam and Kelly are now feeling excited in response to Eddie's information. Neither Sam nor Kelly believe that they actually now own a dog, because they've both always wanted a dog. Kelly, Sam and Eddie then all share a loving family hug together. Eddie holds onto his little sister even after his little brother lets go off the hug. Eddie looks at Kelly in the eyes.

"I know about Mackenzie bullying you, and I want you to let me know if she continues to bully you," he tells her.

Kelly nods her head in response to her big brother's words. The three Nelly siblings then start to play with their new dog who they decide to call Zaxy.

The end


	3. Chapter 3

The Dumping Ground series six episode three

Chapter one

Emma Jenifer Kellan is dressed in a smart suit and is stood facing Eddie Nelly who is dressed in a T-shirt and a pair of jeans in the kitchen in Murton house.

"I'm now ready to go to my council flat!" Eddie informs his family's careworker.

Emma Jenifer then shakes her head in response to Eddie's information.

"The council weren't able to find a flat for you Eddie, so instead of moving to a council flat you'll be moving to a half-way house!" She tells him.

Eddie's troubled.

"What's a half-way house?" He questions Emma Jenifer.

Kellan smiles at Nelly in response to his question.

"It's just a house that many people go to once they've left the system!" She informs him in response to his question.

Both Kelly and Sam Nelly then make their way into the kitchen together. Kelly is dressed in a purple barber jacket, and she is wearing black leggings. Sam is dressed in a black leather jacket, and he is wearing black jeans. Kelly takes a look at Eddie.

"We want to come with you to the half-way house!" She informs him.

Kelly is referring to both herself and her big brother Sam. Emma Jenifer has already informed both Sam and his little sister that their big brother Eddie is now moving to a half-way house instead of a council flat. Eddie shakes his head at both his little brother and little sister.

"I'm sorry guys but I must leave this place alone today!" He informs them both.

Eddie then takes a look at Emma Jenifer.

"Take care of them!" He commands her.

Emma Jenifer then nods her head in response to Eddie's command.

"Your brother and sister will always be safe with me!" She promises him in response to his command.

Eddie then looks back at Emma Jenifer in response to her promise.

"Make sure that Mackenzie doesn't bully Kelly," he tells her in response to her promise.

Emma Jenifer's troubled.

"What's Mackenzie been doing to you?" She questions Kelly as she turns to face her.

Kelly looks back at Emma Jenifer in response to her question.

"Mackenzie's been showing her power over me!" She informs her in response to her question.

Emma Jenifer then pulls Kelly into a friendly hug.

"Mackenzie will stop bullying you as off today!" She promises her.

Emma Jenifer then turns to face Eddie.

"You must leave now, but please know that you're more than welcome to come here to visit your little brother and sister anytime," she tells them.

Eddie then gives both Sam and Kelly one last look before leaving them in the kitchen with Emma Jenifer. Both Kelly and Sam then take their jackets off knowing that they're not going to go with their big brother to his half-way house this time.

Chapter two

Emma Jenifer Kellan sits down with both Mackenzie Killian and Kelly Nelly in her office. Emma Jenifer is still dressed in her smart black suit, Kelly's wearing a grey T-shirt, and she's still wearing her black leggings, and Mackenzie is wearing tracksuit bottoms and a black top. Emma Jenifer takes a look from one girl to another, but her eyes rest on Mackenzie.

"I know that you've been giving Kelly here a hard time and I want it to stop!" Kellan tells Killian in a sharp tone.

Mackenzie then looks from Emma Jenifer to Kelly.

"Really is that what she told you that I was the one bullying her, Emma Jenifer Kelly's had it in for me ever since she arrived here, and she's even started to get the other kids to turn on me now!" Killian informs her careworker.

Emma Jenifer then rounds on Kelly in anger.

"You must have forgotten to tell me that!" She snaps out at her in a sharp tone of anger.

Emma Jenifer then shakes her head in anger at both girls who are now sat before her in her office.

"Look from what I can gather from the details of this incident you're both as bad as each other! Listen now here's what I want you to do shake hands and make friends, because I don't have enough bedrooms in this carehome to make either of you change rooms!" Emma Jenifer tells both Kelly and Mackenzie in a tone of sharp anger.

Both Kelly and Mackenzie then shake their head at Emma Jenifer in response to her words.

"There's no way that I'm going to shake her disgusting hand!" Killian complains to her careworker.

Nelly then makes a face at her careworker.

"Why should I apologise to her when it should be her apologising to me?" She questions her.

Emma Jenifer then pulls a face at both girls in her care.

"You know one day maybe one day you two may grow up and realise what complete idiots you've both been while being here! Well one way or another you two are just going to have to find a way of getting on with each other, because there just aren't enough rooms in this carehome for either of you to change rooms," she tells them both.

Kelly then looks back at her careworker.

"Can I go now please I want to go out with Bethany Kerry?" She questions her.

Mackenzie then pulls a face at Kelly.

"It's fitting to see that one pain in the arse has managed to make friends with another pain in the arse!" She snaps out at her in a tone of anger.

Emma Jenifer then rounds on Mackenzie.

"Mind your language!" She warns her.

There's a moment of silence while Emma Jenifer shakes her head at both girls.

"You two must be punished, so no Kelly you can't go out with Bethany Kerry, because you two together are going to tidy up this entire house," Emma Jenifer tells both Kelly and Mackenzie.

Emma Jenifer then watches as the two girls nod their heads in response to her words before bursting out of her office in anger.

Chapter three

Kelly Nelly is now hovering the hallway of the house. It seems like she is now getting punished for Mackenzie Killian bullying her. Kelly stops the hover when she sees both Bethany Kerry Sharkey and Bethany's old friend Poppy Kettle approaching her. Bethany Kerry is shocked to find her friend Kelly looking so sad.

"What's wrong?" She questions her in a tone of concern.

Kelly looks back at her new friend in response to her question.

"Emma Jenifer believed Mackenzie's lies about me!" Kelly informs Bethany Kerry in response to her question.

Bethany Kerry gently places her hand gently on Kelly's arm.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?" She questions her.

Kelly shakes her head in response to Bethany Kerry's question.

"No not if you can put Mackenzie in her place for me," she tells her in response to her question.

Bethany Kerry shakes her head in response to Kelly's words.

"I won't be able to stand up to your bully for you when I can't even stand up to my own," she says to her.

It seems by her words that Bethany Kerry is still getting bullied herself by Floss Guppy. Poppy then gives Kelly a friendly smile.

"I used to know another girl just like Mackenzie called Elektra, and when they were living in a place called Elmtree house together Elektra set up a bullying campaign against my big sister Lily!" She informs her.

Kelly is left interested by Poppy's information.

"What did your big sister do to sort out her bully?" She questions her.

Poppy looks back at Kelly in response to her question.

"She fought back, but Elektra ended up having a change of heart!" She informs her in response to her question.

Kelly just can't see Mackenzie having a change of heart like this Elektra did. Bethany Kerry's troubled.

"So are you not coming to town?" She questions Kelly.

Nelly shakes her head at her friend Sharkey in response to her question.

"Sorry I can't," she informs her in response to her question.

Bethany Kerry then gives Kelly another smile.

"Is it alright if I still go up to town today but with Poppy?" She questions her.

Kelly nods her head at Bethany Kerry in response to her question.

"Yeah off course it is and I should be able to go somewhere with you tomorrow," she tells her in response to her question.

Bethany Kerry then gives Kelly a smile in response to her words.

"I hope so," she says to her.

Bethany Kerry then walks on past her friend Kelly with her other friend Poppy.

Chapter four

Two young teenager's approach the garden of Murton house together, they are Henry Mills and his friend Grace from Storybrooke (the mad hatter's daughter). The magical waterfall in Neverland brought both Grace and Henry back to life from the dead, and both Henry and Grace know about just how young they really are, so they are deciding to come to a children's carehome rather than return to Storybrooke. Remember Henry was killed by the evil wicked witch Bellatrix Lestrange in battle, and remember Grace was killed by Captain Hook (Killian Jones) in battle, but the magical waterfall brought them both back to life from the dead. The front door of Murton house opens, and two young teenage girls Bethany Kerry Sharkey and Poppy Kettle appear out of the Dumping Ground together. Bethany Kerry's troubled.

"Can I help you?" She questions both Henry and Grace.

Both Grace and Henry nod their heads in response to Bethany Kerry's question.

"Yes please we would like to be taken to the boss of this carehome," they tells her in response to her question.

A travelling bag is then thrown out from a window upstairs in the house. Both Bethany Kerry and Poppy are left troubled by what they have just seen. Poppy can see that someone has taken over from her big sister Lily for being mysterious around the Dumping Ground. A teenage girl climbs out of the open window which the bag has just been thrown out of. This girl is off course Kelly Nelly. Kelly climbs all the way down the wall of the house to the garden at the bottom of the house, and there she finds both of her friends Bethany Kerry and Poppy. Kelly picks the rucksack up from the ground, and she throws it on over her back and shoulders. Kelly then steps forward to face her two friends Poppy and Bethany Kerry.

"I'm not staying here anymore, and I'm certainly not sharing a room with that Mackenzie girl for a second longer! Guys lets head into town then I can find a place there," she tells them both.

Bethany Kerry's troubled.

"Why don't you just go and live with your big brother?" She suggests to her friend Kelly.

Kelly knows that her friend Bethany Kerry has just made a good suggestion. Kelly is now ready to go and live with her big brother Eddie in his half-way house, but she'll need to keep a low profile there, because she knows that Emma Jenifer Kellan will be popping in regularly to see her big brother in his half-way house. Kelly looks at Henry and Grace; she knows that they've only just arrived here.

"Honestly guys the one place you must never find yourself living in is the Dumping Ground!" Kelly warns both Grace and Henry.

Poppy has now got her arm linked together with Kelly.

"How about we all run away together?" She questions her.

Kelly half shrugs her shoulders in response to her friends question, she truthfully knows for a fact that she won't get very far with her two friends holding her back. Kelly smiles back at her new friend Poppy in response to her question.

"Ok then but only if you promise not to get us caught!" She snaps out at her in a tone of sharp anger.

Poppy nods her head in response to her new friend's words.

"Yeah alright then fine I won't get us caught," she promises her in response to her words.

Bethany Kerry looks at her new friend Kelly with concern in her eyes.

"Are you really ready to leave your big brother Sam alone in this place?" She questions her in a tone of concern.

Kelly shakes her head back at Bethany Kerry in response to her question.

"I think you'll find that Sam isn't alone he's with the new family dog Zaxy," she tells her in response to her question.

Bethany Kerry's troubled.

"What sort of a names that?" She questions her new friend.

Kelly looks back at Bethany Kerry in response to her question.

"We need him after our dad!" She informs her in response to her question.

Kelly then begins to head out of the garden and away from Murton house with Bethany Kerry and Poppy. Henry looks at Grace; they have remained in the garden facing the house.

"I'm willing to give this carehome a chance if you are," Henry says to Grace.

Grace nods her head in response to what Henry has just told her before rounding on him.

"Don't grass those girls up!" Grace commands Henry.

The young lad then nods his head in response to what the young girl has just told him. Henry then proceeds to knock his knuckle hard against the front door of Murton house. The front door then opens. Emma Jenifer stands facing the two children from the door way, she is left shocked by the appearances of the two children. Both Henry and Grace needed to travel far from Neverland to here, so their clothes are really looking very untidy. Their clothes are torn.

"Oh my dear children where have you just come from? Are you alright?" Emma Jenifer questions both Grace and Henry in a tone of concern.

She then allows them to come inside the Dumping Ground. Mackenzie Killian storms angrily up to her careworker in her carehome.

"Emma Jenifer Kelly's gone out!" Mackenzie complains to her careworker.

Emma Jenifer is left shocked by the complaint that Mackenzie has just made to her.

"I'm sort of in the middle of something here Mackenzie, but Kelly shouldn't have gone out," she tells her in response to her complaint.

Mackenzie then kicks out at the stairs in anger.

"Yeah too right she shouldn't have gone out!" She snaps out sharply in a tone of anger.

Emma Jenifer then snaps her fingers together in anger at Mackenzie.

"Go to your room and calm down!" She commands her in a tone of anger.

Mackenzie then storms off up the stairs in anger away from her careworker. Emma Jenifer then gives both Henry and Grace a little smile.

"Sorry about that," she apologises to them both.

Henry looks directly at Emma Jenifer with mercy in his eyes.

"We've both lost our parents please may we be welcomed into your carehome!" He begs her.

There's a moment of silence before Emma Jenifer pulls both Henry and Grace into a hug.

"Oh my dear children off course you can!" She promises them both.

Emma Jenifer then smiles warm heartedly from Grace to Henry.

"Now just step inside my office to give your names and to enrol," she tells them both.

Both Henry and Grace then obey Emma Jenifer, and they make their way into her office together.

Chapter five

Sam Nelly bursts angrily into Mackenzie Killian's bedroom in Murton house. Sam finds Mackenzie sitting on her bed looking angry. Mackenzie takes a look up at the Nelly in anger from where she is sat on her bed.

"Get out!" Mackenzie commands Sam in a sharp tone of anger.

Sam chooses to ignore Mackenzie's command, and he rounds on her in anger.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAS MY LITTLE SISTER GONE?" He rages out at her demanding her for an answer.

There's a moment of silence while Mackenzie shivers in fear in response to Sam's raging question.

"I don't know but SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE! BOTH SHE AND I WERE GROUNDED, AND I'M STILL HERE SERVING MY PUNISHMENT LIKE A GOOD LITTLE GIRL WHILE SHE'S PROPBABLY OUT THERE ON THE STREETS RIGHT NOW CAUSING TROUBLE!" She screams out at him in a tone of disgust in response to his question.

Sam shoots Mackenzie a nasty look.

"Why should my little sister be punished for you bullying her? My little sister is not the troublemaking kind!" He informs her in a snap.

Emma Jenifer then comes bursting into Mackenzie's bedroom.

"Right come on you two spill where is Kelly!" Emma Jenifer commands an answer from both Mackenzie and Sam.

Mackenzie pulls a face at her careworker in response to her command.

"Typical something bad always happens blame Mackenzie Killian, because she must be the one to blame!" She snaps out at her in a tone of anger in response to her command.

Emma Jenifer then shoots a cold look at Mackenzie.

"Ok I shouldn't be blaming you for things that aren't your fault, and I can see that, but this might have been your fault Mackenzie, because it does seem rather odd Kelly disappearing today after I had the two of you in my office," she tells her.

Sam rounds in anger on Emma Jenifer.

"I don't think Kelly should be punished for Mackenzie bullying her!" He snaps out at her in a tone of sharp anger.

Emma Jenifer gives Sam a smile in response to what he has just told her.

"There's a different side to every story," she says in response to him.

Sam looks at his careworker with disgust in his eyes.

"Are you accusing my little sister of lying? Because she ain't a liar!" He snarls out at her in a sharp tone.

Emma Jenifer shakes her head in response to Sam's question.

"Oh Sam no I'm not accusing Kelly of lying ok! I just think there may be more to the situation than she's letting on," she tells him in response to his question.

Emma Jenifer then pulls Sam into a hug.

"I know your worried about your little sister but don't be because she'll be alright! She will be alright once I've got to the bottom of this," she promises him.

Sam looks directly at Emma Jenifer in response to her promise.

"I want to go out and search for my little sister!" He informs her.

Emma Jenifer then nods her head in response to Sam's information.

"Ok but contact me if you need me," she tells him in response to his information.

Emma Jenifer then rounds on Mackenzie.

"Go with Sam to find Kelly!" She commands her.

Mackenzie moans in response to her careworkers command.

"Oh do I have to!" She complains to her in response to her command.

Emma Jenifer then nods her head in response to Mackenzie's complaint.

"Oh yeah you do have to you don't wish to continue to be a bad person do you?" She questions her in response to her complaint.

Mackenzie then shrugs her shoulders in response to Emma Jenifer's question.

"It's sometimes a lot more fun to be bad," she tells her in response to her question.

Emma Jenifer then takes a look at Sam.

"Go and gather everything you need for your search!" She demands him.

Sam then nods his head in response to his careworkers demand before leaving Mackenzie's bedroom. Emma Jenifer then looks back at Mackenzie once they're alone in the room.

"I myself was the class bully when I went to school, and I know when people tell you that bullies get nowhere in life, and for the most part they don't, because I myself now have a fantastic job not the one I wanted when I was growing up, but everyone wants different things, but now because I was the bully when I was growing up I have no friends," she tells her.

Emma Jenifer gives Mackenzie a smile.

"Please don't end up like me! Please become friends with Kelly!" She begs her.

Mackenzie then realises that she has been a bit out of line by giving Kelly a hard time. Mackenzie then struggles to her feet from her bed, and she takes a look at her careworker.

"I'll go out with Sam to find Kelly!" Mackenzie makes a promise to Emma Jenifer.

They then share a firm handshake together.

"I'm sorry to hear that you have no friends I'll be your friend if you want!" Mackenzie promises Emma Jenifer.

Emma Jenifer looks directly back at Mackenzie in response to her promise.

"You need to become friends with Kelly right now not me, you can become friends with me later, and Mackenzie because I now look after you I see you as a daughter to me and not a friend," she tells her in response to her promise.

Mackenzie then heads out of her bedroom in response to Emma Jenifer's words to help Sam to find Kelly.

Chapter six

Bethany Kerry Sharkey, Kelly Nelly and Poppy Kettle are all now sat down by a park bench together. Kelly looks from Bethany Kerry to Poppy.

"I honestly don't know where my brother's half-way house is," she tells them both.

Poppy then takes hold of Kelly gently by the hand.

"Don't worry about it we'll find somewhere else to go!" She promises her.

Kelly only wishes that she was one place now in the whole wide world, and that is back at her home in the town of Whitely Bay with her mum Kate, her dad Zaxy and her two brothers. Kelly then proceeds to tell both Bethany Kerry and Poppy the tale about just before she came to the Dumping Ground her two parents were in killed in cold blood. After Kelly tells both Bethany Kerry and Poppy the name of the man who killed her parents Poppy takes a look at Kelly. Poppy is now appearing to be horrified.

"The man who killed your mum and dad was my dad!" She informs Kelly.

Kelly is left horrified by Poppy's information. Kelly takes a look back at Poppy in response to her information, and she just doesn't see how she can trust her now. In fact Kelly can't help herself but have feelings of hatred towards Poppy now.

The end


	4. Chapter 4

The Dumping Ground series six episode four

Chapter one

Both Sam Nelly and Mackenzie Killian wander away from Murton house (the Dumping Ground) together, they're now beginning their search for Kelly Nelly. Sam didn't set out alone with Mackenzie his family's new enemy he set out also with his new family dog Zaxy. Sam is hoping that Zaxy will be able to use his nose to lead them to where Kelly is. Mackenzie takes a look at Sam.

"Maybe we should stop off at your big brother's half-way house and ask him for help on finding your little sister," she says to him.

Sam then shakes his head in response to Mackenzie's words.

"No we can't do that because I don't know where the half-way house is," he tells her in response to her words.

Sam and Mackenzie continue to walk down the street together with Zaxy the dog.

"If Zaxy was a female dog then she'd be sexy Zaxy," Killian says to Nelly.

Sam laughs in response to what Mackenzie has just said to him.

"You know you're not bad once you've cut the bitch act," Nelly tells Killian.

Mackenzie looks back at Sam in response to what he has just told her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have treated your little sister in the way that I treated her!" She apologises to him in response to what he has just told her.

Sam looks at Mackenzie once more, and he sees love gazing back at him in those eyes. Sam takes Mackenzie gently by the hand, and he kisses her lovingly on the lips.

"I don't know where these feelings have come from but I think that I love you!" Sam informs Mackenzie.

Killian is left surprised by Nelly's information. Mackenzie then kisses Sam lovingly on the lips.

"Ever since I saw you in the Dumping Ground somehow I knew that you could be my new boyfriend!" She says to him.

Sam then walks on led by Mackenzie; he is now holding hands with her. Both Sam and Mackenzie have just realised their love for one another.

Chapter two

Emma Jenifer Kellan is knocking loudly on a door of a house. A man answers the door of the house, this man is Steve Taylor. This is Steve's half-way house, but Steve is sharing his half-way house with Eddie Nelly.

"Emma Jenifer this is a pleasant surprise," Steve says to his family's careworker.

Emma Jenifer gives Steve a smile.

"Hi can I see Eddie please?" She questions him.

Steve then nods his head in response to Emma Jenifer's question.

"EDDIE!" He calls into the house.

Eddie then appears by Steve's side facing Emma Jenifer.

"Oh hello there Emma Jenifer how are my brother and sister doing in your care?" Nelly questions Kellan.

Emma Jenifer looks back at Eddie in response to his question.

"I'm sorry I'm here to give you some bad news about them!" She informs him in response to his question.

Eddie is left horrified by Emma Jenifer's information.

"What's happened?" He questions her in response to her information.

There's a moment of silence while Emma Jenifer takes a look at Eddie in response to his question.

"Kelly's missing!" She informs him in response to his question.

Eddie is left terrified at the thought of his little sister being missing in response to Emma Jenifer's information. Steve gives his new friend Eddie a smile.

"Don't worry I'll help you find her! I'll also contact the police for you!" He promises him.

Eddie smiles back at Steve in response to his promises.

"Thank you I'm pleased that I became friends with you!" He informs him in response to his promises.

Eddie then looks back at Emma Jenifer.

"Where is Sam now?" He questions her.

Emma Jenifer looks back at Eddie in response to his question.

"Out searching for Kelly with Mackenzie!" She informs him in response to his question.

Eddie is surprised to hear that Mackenzie is out searching for his little sister when she is supposed to be enemies with her.

Chapter three

Poppy Kettle, Kelly Nelly and Bethany Kerry Sharkey all appear outside Steve Kettle's prison cell in the police station together. All three teenage girls appear to be really angry with Steve. Poppy looks at her dad with anger in her eyes.

"You killed my friend Kelly over here's parents didn't you?" She demands an answer from him in a tone of anger.

Steve is sunk down on the floor of his prison cell, and his hands are connected together with handcuffs. Steve looks up at his youngest daughter in sadness in response to her question, and he nods his head at her in response to her question.

"Yes and I regret that!" Steve informs his youngest daughter in response to her question.

Poppy looks down at her dad with shame in her eyes.

"Well I regret being your daughter!" She snaps out at him in a sharp tone of anger.

Poppy then takes a look at Kelly.

"Is there anything you'd like to say to my dad while we're here?" She questions her.

Kelly then shakes her head at Poppy in response to her question.

"No but there's something I'd like to say to you while we're here!" She informs her in a sharp tone of anger.

Kelly then slaps Poppy full on hard across the face.

"You're as bad as him!" She snaps out at her in a tone of disgust.

Steve looks up at Kelly from where he is sunk down in his rotten cell.

"What I did I acted alone my daughter had nothing to do with it!" He informs her.

Kelly then shakes her head in disgust at Steve in response to his information.

"I shall never forgive either you or your family for what you did to me and my family! I won't rest until I've taken my revenge upon your family!" She snaps out at him in a sharp tone in response to his information.

Kelly then looks at Bethany Kerry.

"Well are you coming with me or are you staying with Poppy and her murderous dad?" She questions her.

Bethany Kerry looks back at Kelly in response to her question.

"Sorry I'm staying here with Poppy!" She informs her in response to her question.

Kelly then shoots Bethany Kerry a nasty look.

"I just don't see why I considered being your friend!" She snaps out at her in a sharp tone of anger.

Kelly then storms away from Bethany Kerry, Poppy and Steve inside his prison cell in disgust.

Chapter four

Kelly Nelly breaks down into tears of sadness just outside the police station, her life had just been so totally ruined and destroyed so fast, because her parents had been murdered in cold blood, she had lost her big brother, and she herself has started to get bullied by Mackenzie Killian. Kelly is a broken hearted young girl, but she is angry at herself for treating her friends Bethany Kerry Sharkey and Poppy Kettle in the nasty awful way that she did. All of a sudden a man appears out of nowhere before Kelly in the car park. This man has black skin, and his name is Razz Davies. Razz has teleported here to the car park of the police station with one intention, and that is to kidnap Kelly. Razz just wants to kidnap any Dumping Ground girl, and he could have kidnapped any girl who lives in the Dumping Ground, but unfortunately Kelly was the first one that he found. Razz is holding a gun firmly in his hand, and he aims his gun directly at Kelly, he then prepares to blow the trigger of the gun. Kelly is now screaming out in terror. Razz looks at her coldly in the eyes.

"It's bye bye blondy if you accept that you have no other choice but to come with me!" Davies informs Nelly.

Kelly then realises that she has no time to argue against this strange man when her life is at stake. Kelly then steps forward to face Razz, and she places her hands in the air while standing directly before him.

"Fine! Alright then take me!" Kelly gives herself up to this crazy man in a tone of command.

Razz then rounds in anger on Kelly, he continues to aim his gun directly at her.

"Good girl you're making the right decision!" Razz snaps out at Kelly in a tone of anger.

He then uses his gun to stun her. Kelly then drops down on the ground of the car park directly before Razz. Davies then carries the unconsise girl up from the ground, and he carries Nelly away from the police station car park.

Chapter five

Steve Taylor, Eddie Nelly, Harry Jones, Floss Guppy, Emma Jenifer Kellan, Henry Mills and his friend Grace place missing Kelly Nelly posters up everywhere in Tyne and wear. While putting some posters up in the town centre in Newcastle Henry comes across two of his old friends, and they are two of his friends from Storybrooke. The girl who he's friends with is really called Gretel, but her other name which she usually uses is Ava Zimmer. The boy is really called Hansel, but his other name which he usually uses is Nicholas Zimmer. Henry's troubled as he takes a look at his two friends from Storybrooke. Grace also recognises Hansel and Gretel from Storybrooke.

"Hi guy's wow you two are a long way away from Storybrooke aren't you?" She questions them.

Henry's troubled.

"People aren't supposed to come to or leave Storybrooke," he tells both Hansel and Gretel.

Ava smiles back at Henry in response to what he has just told her.

"All the curses in Storybrooke are now broken," she says to him.

Nicholas then gives his sister a smile.

"Now we can have a normal life," he says to her.

Grace then looks from Hansel to Gretel.

"Me and Henry here are now living in a place called Murton house it's a children's carehome, you can live there too with us if you like," she says to them both.

Both Hansel and Gretel seem happy by Grace's information. Henry then rounds on Grace.

"Don't you think we should ask Emma Jenifer first?" He questions her.

Grace believes that Emma Jenifer will welcome both Ava and Nicholas into the Dumping Ground, because she isn't the type of woman to turn two children in need of care away from a carehome. Grace then looks back at Henry in response to his question.

"We need to find Emma Jenifer," she tells him in response to his question.

Henry then nods his head in response to what Grace has just told him. Henry then turns back to face both Gretel and Hansel.

"Come with me to see my careworker," he says to them.

Henry is ready to persuade Emma Jenifer to allow both Nicholas and Ava to stay at the Dumping Ground.

Chapter six

Emma Jenifer Kellan has returned home to Murton house the Dumping Ground with both Harry Jones and Floss Guppy. Emma Jenifer so far hasn't had any luck at all in finding Kelly Nelly. Eddie Nelly is still out searching all of north Tyneside for his little sister with his friend Steve Taylor. Emma Jenifer makes her way into her office in Murton house, and she finds a young lady who used to be in her care waiting for her in there. This young lady is called Faith Davies. Faith rounds on Emma Jenifer just as soon as she steps into her office.

"Do you have any of your children missing at the moment?" She demands an answer from her.

Emma Jenifer nods her head immediately in response to Faith's question.

"Yes why are you here do you know something about Kelly?" She commands an answer from her in response to her question.

Faith nods her head in response to Emma Jenifer's question.

"I believe Kelly's been kidnapped by my big brother Razz!" She informs her in response to her question.

Emma Jenifer's troubled.

"How do you know this?" She questions Faith sounding troubled.

Davies looks back at Kellan in response to her question.

"A few nights ago my brother told me that he was going to make the people of the Dumping Ground pay, because Luke Anderson got him in trouble with the police a couple of years ago when Razz helped Shannay Kettle to kidnap Lily O'Donovan!" She informs her in response to her question.

Emma Jenifer listens carefully to Faith's information. Kellan's troubled.

"Any chance you know where Razz may have taken Kelly?" She questions Faith once more.

Faith looks back at Emma Jenifer in response to her question.

"To his place," she tells her in response to her question.

Emma Jenifer is now going to put all her faith in Faith, because she's hoping that she will be able to lead her to poor Kelly Nelly and her kidnapper Razz.

Chapter seven

Eddie Nelly is stood in the garden of his half-way house with his house partner Steve Taylor. Eddie ends the call to someone he has been talking to on his phone, and he takes a look at Steve.

"Emma Jenifer's met up with a young lady called Faith, and this Faith believes that her big brother Razz has kidnapped Kelly!" Nelly informs Taylor.

Steve's troubled.

"Do you want to meet back up with Emma Jenifer?" He questions Eddie.

Nelly then nods his head in response to his friend's question.

"Yeah I think that would probably be best come now we must find her," Eddie tells Steve in response to his question.

The two men then head away from their half-way house together,

Chapter eight

Kelly Nelly is being led roughly down a street by none other than this Razz Davies. Kelly has her hands firmly tied together with rope. Razz has placed some tape over Kelly's mouth so that she can't talk, and he has tied a big cloth over her eyes so that she can't see. Kelly is however still conscious and she is aware that Razz is taking her somewhere, but she just doesn't know where he is taking her. Razz himself seems to want to avoid recognition, so he has a black leather hood on over his head, and he is wearing sun glasses. Razz is determined not to let himself get caught by any form of police. Razz finally arrives at a big black house with his prisoner. Everything about Razz represents his skin, because his skin is dark, and he leads a dark life. Razz throws Kelly down hard onto the grass just before his house, and he then proceeds to unlock the door of his house. Razz then picks his prisoner up from the ground, and he leads her roughly into his house. Something catches Kelly's smell when she is led by Razz into his house. Some awful smell really disturbs Kelly when she is forced by Razz into his house. Razz leads his prisoner into the darkness room in his house, and he places her down hard on a chair which is placed in the centre of the darkest room in the house. Razz then proceeds to withdraw even more rope from his big black bag, and he uses the rope to tie his prisoner Kelly to the chair. Razz then removes the big black cloth from his prisoner's eyes. Kelly can now see her captive Razz, but she still can't speak to him, because she still has the sticky tape placed firmly over her mouth. Kelly takes a look up at Mr Davies with fear in her eyes. There's a moment of silence before Razz starts to speak.

"I'm sorry that you have to be the one, but some poor girl needs to be made to pay for all the others at the Dumping Ground!" He informs the terrified Kelly.

Kelly can't believe what she is being told by this mad crazy crackpot Razz.

"Be made to pay for what?" She demands an answer angrily from him in response to his information.

Razz looks at Kelly coldly in the eyes in response to her question.

"I got in trouble with the police a couple of years ago, because I helped my friend Shannay kidnap the girl Lily from the Dumping Ground, and the police made me serve my time for how I treated Lily!" He snaps out in anger at her in response to her question.

Kelly's troubled.

"Why did you work alongside this Shannay why did you bring pain and suffering towards this Lily?" She questions Razz.

There's a moment of silence. Razz shrugs his shoulders in response to Kelly's question.

"I don't know my mate Shannay promised me a good deal!" He informs her in response to her question.

Kelly doesn't even know why she's even bothering to learn about this Lily and her situation with Razz, because Kelly herself is now in a heap load of trouble with this Razz. Razz then withdraws a knife from his belt, and he points the blade of it directly at Kelly.

"I know it wasn't your fault that I got arrested but when someone needs to pay someone needs to pay!" Davies snarls out at Nelly in anger.

Razz then makes a step towards Kelly with the knife held firmly in his hand. Razz then grabs the terrified girl firmly by her blonde hair, and he prepares to cut her throat open with the blade of his knife, but before he can Queen Lily Taylor comes bursting as fast as she can into the darkest room in the house with her husband King Johnny. Queen Lily rounds in anger on Razz.

"Don't think I don't know why you have this girl here, because I do, and if your so hell on making someone pay for what happened to you then why don't you make me pay, because after all your anger should be focussed on me and not on her!" She yells out at him in a tone of sharp anger.

King Johnny then heads over to where Kelly is still tied up to the chair, and he then proceeds to untie her from the chair. King Johnny gives Kelly a comforting smile.

"Everything is alright now!" He promises her.

Queen Lily then smiles coldly at Razz.

"Go on then use that knife kill me!" She commands him.

There's a moment of silence while Razz looks down in fear at the knife. He never really had the intention of killing anyone. Queen Lily then takes the knife from Razz's hand.

"Thought you were a coward!" She informs him.

Queen Lily continues to smile coldly at Razz.

"Now you're going to the place where you belong," she tells him.

Police officer's suddenly come bursting into this incredibly dark room; they are all carrying both guns and touches. All the police officer's round in anger on Razz. King Johnny has his arm placed around Kelly, he is gently comforting her.

"Off to prison you go!" Queen Lily informs Razz.

Razz is then led roughly out of the dark room by the police officer's. Queen Lily then turns to face Kelly.

"I take it you're a girl from the Dumping Ground, so we better get you back to Emma Jenifer," she says to her.

Queen Lily then takes Kelly gently by the hand. King Johnny removes his arm from around Kelly, and he takes a look at his wife.

"I don't really want to be a King anymore do you really wish to continue to be a Queen?" Johnny questions Lily.

There's a moment of silence while Mrs Taylor thinks about the life she'll be leaving behind in the enchanted forest if she stops being a Queen, but she also knows if she decides to stay here in Tyne and wear and live a normal life then she'll be reunited with her family, and that is something she'd gladly give up being a Queen for her family. Lily then takes a look at Johnny.

"I'm going to stop being a Queen and I'll get a place somewhere in Newcastle with you," she tells him.

Kelly smiles from Johnny to Lily.

"I think Emma Jenifer would be more than grateful for any staff around the Dumping Ground if you choose to work there!" She informs them both.

While leaving Razz's house both Johnny and Lily realise that they've made the bravest decision they've ever made before in their lives by giving up being a King and Queen.

Chapter nine

At the top of the street leading away from Razz Davies' house Johnny and Lily Taylor and Kelly Nelly meet Faith Davies, Emma Jenifer Kellan, Eddie Taylor, Sam Taylor, Mackenzie Killian and Steve Taylor. Steve rushes into the open arms of his dad Johnny and his mum Lily as soon as he finds them standing before him. Faith looks at Kelly.

"Hello there lovely to meet you, and can I just say how sorry I am to you for how my brother has treated you!" She informs her in an apologising tone.

Kelly looks back coldly at Faith in response to her information.

"I want nothing to do with you if your related to that nutter Razz!" She snaps out at her in a tone of sharp anger.

Eddie, Sam and Kelly then all share a loving hug together.

"I'm in love now with Mackenzie," Sam whispers into Kelly's ear in an informing tone.

Kelly is left horrified by her big brother's information, because she still believes Mackenzie to be her enemy. Mackenzie then steps forward to face Kelly, and she greets her with a smile.

"Can you forgive? I am really sorry for how I treated you!" Mackenzie questions Kelly in an apologising tone.

There's a moment of silence and Kelly realises that it might be better for her family if she got on with her brother's new girlfriend. Kelly smiles back at Mackenzie in response to her apology.

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me! We were both to blame for the war that occurred between us!" She informs her in response to her apology.

Mackenzie smiles in response to Kelly's information.

"Deal yes we were I suppose both to blame, but I shouldn't have started it," she tells her in response to her information.

Mackenzie and Kelly then share a friendly hug together. Both Johnny and Lily then step forward to face Emma Jenifer.

"We're in need of a job can we please start working at the Dumping Ground?" They question her together.

There's a moment of silence while Emma Jenifer realises that she is rather in need of some help around Murton house. Emma Jenifer then nods her head in response to the question that both Lily and Johnny have just thrown at her.

"Yes," she tells them both in response to their question.

The end


	5. Chapter 5

The Dumping Ground series six episode five

Chapter one

Johnny and Lily Taylor have both now started to work alongside Emma Jenifer Kellan at Murton house together. Kelly Nelly has now made friends with Mackenzie Killian, and Faith Davies has now moved away, because her big brother caused too much mess that she can't pick up in North Tyneside. Right now Emma Jenifer, Lily and Johnny are all together in the office inside Murton house. Lily is dressed in a dark black leather jacket, and she is also wearing dark black leather trousers, with black leather boots on. Lily has become a real leather girl. Johnny is dressed in a smart suit. There's a knock on the door of the office.

"Come in!" Emma Jenifer calls out to the person on the other side of the door.

Henry Mills then makes his way into the office along with Grace (the daughter of the mad hatter), and their friends Hansel and Gretel. Emma Jenifer gives Henry a smile.

"Hi kido what can I do for you?" She questions him.

Henry smiles back at his careworker in response to her question.

"I wonder if you'd be so kind to take my two friends Ava and Nicolas in here like how you took me in," he says to her in response to her question.

There's a moment of silence while Emma Jenifer looks from both Johnny to Lily for support in this matter. Lily remembers when she was just a little bit younger than Gretel and Hansel, and how both Mike Milligan and Gina Conway were kind enough to take her in. Johnny also remembers when both Gina and Mike took him in. Lily gives Emma Jenifer a smile.

"If these kids really are in need of someone to look after them and some place to live then we should take them in," she says to her.

Emma Jenifer looks at Johnny.

"Do you agree with your wife on this?" She questions him.

Johnny nods his head immediately in response to his boss's question, because he doesn't want to get on the wrong side of his wife. Emma Jenifer smiles back at Henry.

"Alright your two friends Nicholas and Ava can stay, but you stick to them like glue," she tells him.

Henry smiles back at Emma Jenifer in response to her decision.

"Thank you so much," he says to her.

Emma Jenifer, Lily and Johnny then all watch as Henry, Grace, Ava and Nicholas disappear out of their office. Emma Jenifer turns round, and she rounds on both Johnny and Lily.

"First decision of the job and it better be right!" She snaps out at them both.

Lily smiles back at Emma Jenifer in response to what she has just told her.

"You can trust me and my husband to make the right decision!" Lily promises her boss.

Emma Jenifer looks at Johnny.

"Keep an eye on Kelly Nelly!" She commands him.

Chapter two

Kelly Nelly and Mackenzie Killian are now friends, and they make their way into their bedroom in Murton house together. Both Kelly and Mackenzie find Bethany Kerry Sharkey and Poppy Kettle in their room when they enter it.

"Yeah losers get out!" Mackenzie snaps out at both Bethany Kerry and Poppy in a tone of anger.

Both Poppy and Bethany Kerry ignore Mackenzie, and they remain in the bedroom. Kelly smiles coldly at both Poppy and Bethany Kerry.

"Mackenzie's right you should leave!" She yells out at them both in a tone of disgust.

Bethany Kerry gives Kelly a little smile.

"I really hoped that you would have calmed down after the other day," she says to her.

Kelly's troubled.

"Why should I be the one to calm down Poppy your dad killed my dad and mum!" She snaps out at both Poppy and Bethany Kerry.

Poppy's troubled.

"Why punish me for my father's crime?" She questions Kelly.

Kelly knows that Poppy has just thrown a good question at her, but Kelly believes that evil passes through a family from one person to another.

"If your father's evil then you must also be evil!" Kelly informs Poppy.

There's a moment of silence Poppy's left angry by Kelly's information.

"Just because my father is crackers that don't mean that I'm also crackers! We don't all follow in our families footsteps. We all have our own mind to do what we want, and we all have our own heart to follow our own dreams. I know this may sound crazy, but I believe that we're all the main character in our own lives!" She tells her in response to her information.

Kelly listens carefully to Poppy's words, and she starts to consider them, but something dark inside Kelly maybe the evil conscience tells her not to trust Poppy. Kelly then towers over Poppy.

"I shall never forgive you or any member of your family especially your dad for destroying my family!" She promises her in a sharp tone.

Poppy then turns to face Bethany Kerry.

"We're wasting our time here it's clear that we can't make peace with her," she says to her.

Both Bethany Kerry and Poppy then storm angrily out of the bedroom together. Kelly takes a look at Mackenzie.

"I need to deal with them don't I!" She informs her.

Mackenzie gives Kelly a little smile in response to her information.

"I don't think you should blame Poppy for what her father did to your family," she says to her in response to her information.

Kelly now doesn't really know if she can trust Mackenzie if she's given her advice like that. Kelly rounds on her old enemy.

"I need some air!" She snaps out at her.

Kelly storms in anger out of her bedroom.

Chapter three

Mackenzie Killian makes her way into Sam Nelly's bedroom in Murton house. Mackenzie finds Sam fighting with his roommate Joey Rocks inside his room. Sam is having a punch up with Joey, but Joey is surprisingly losing. Sam floors Joey, and he stamps hard on his face with his big black leather boot when he is on the ground. Mackenzie grabs her boyfriend Sam, and she pulls him hard away from Joey. Mackenzie rounds on her boyfriend.

"I believe something is up with your sister!" She informs him.

Sam's troubled.

"Why what's up with her?" He questions his girlfriend in response to her information.

Mackenzie looks back at Sam in response to his question.

"I don't know but I'm worried about her and you should be too! Sam you need to see if Kelly's alright, she still appears to be rather traumatised about what happened to your parents!" She informs him in response to his question.

Sam then shares a loving kiss with Mackenzie on the lips.

"I love the sound of your amazing voice!" He informs her.

Mackenzie then punches Sam hard in the ribs.

"This is important!" She snaps out at him in a tone of sharp anger.

Sam nods his head.

"Yeah I know it is but you shouldn't be worried about Kelly, because I'll talk to her!" Sam promises Mackenzie.

He then shares another loving kiss with her on the lips. Joey struggles to his feet from the floor, and he hurries out of his bedroom, because he's now scared stiff of his roommate.

Chapter four

Lily Taylor makes her way into the sitting room in Murton house, and she finds both Bethany Kerry Sharkey and her little sister Poppy Kettle sitting on the sofa talking to one another there. Lily can see that the two young girls are appearing to be rather frightened about something. Lily takes a seat down beside the two girls on the sofa. Lily then gives Bethany Kerry a little smile.

"It's good to see you again," she says to her.

Bethany Kerry smiles back at Lily.

"Likewise," she tells her in response.

Lily takes a look at Poppy.

"Something wrong sis?" She questions her in a tone of concern.

Poppy nods her head in response to her big sister's question.

"Ok then what is it?" Lily asks Poppy.

There's a moment of silence while Poppy smiles in sadness at her big sister.

"Kelly really dislikes our family because dad killed her dad and mum!" Poppy informs Lily in response to her question.

Lily's left shocked by her little sister's question.

"Don't worry sis I'll go and talk to Kelly now!" Lily promises Poppy in response to her question.

Lily then struggles to her feet up off the sofa, and she sets off out of the sitting room on her quest to find Kelly.

Chapter five

Kelly Nelly is alone packing her bag in her bedroom at Murton house. Kelly finishes packing her bag, she zips her bag up, she crosses her bedroom over to the window, and Kelly then proceeds to throw her rucksack out of her bedroom window. Kelly hears a big thump when she sees out of the window her bag land on the ground just outside the house. Kelly grabs her purple barber jacket off the chair that is placed beside her bed, and she then proceeds to put it on. Kelly then places her big black boots on, and she hurries across her bedroom over to her bedroom window. When she is halfway out of her bedroom and halfway inside her bedroom, Kelly sees Mackenzie Killian and her big brother Sam Nelly make their way into her room. Kelly then proceeds to quickly leave her bedroom. Kelly then starts to climb the wall leading down to the ground from her window. It doesn't take her long to climb down the wall of Murton house. The wall appears to be really big, but when you're actually climbing it it isn't so big. Kelly jumps down the last bit of the wall, and her feet land hard on the ground just before the carehome. Kelly grabs her rucksack up from the ground, and she proceeds to throw it on over her shoulders. Kelly takes a look up at her bedroom window that she's just climbed out of, and she can see both Mackenzie and Sam peering out of her bedroom window down at her.

"KELLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Sam rages out of the window at his little sister.

Kelly takes a look up at her big brother in response to his question.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING I'M LEAVING THIS PLACE BEFORE I BECOME TOO ATTACHED TO IT LIKE YOU!" She screams up at him in response to his question.

Kelly then hurries away from Murton house with her rucksack attached onto her back. Kelly is determined to never let herself set her eyes on the carehome ever again.

Chapter six

Lily Taylor comes hurrying into Kelly Nelly's bedroom in Murton house, and she finds both Mackenzie Killian and Sam Nelly peering out of the window in there.

"Hey guys what are you two doing?" Lily questions the two kids that are now in her care.

Sam quickly turns round to face Lily in response to her question.

"Kelly's just run away again, but this time on her own, and this time it really doesn't look like she's coming back!" He informs her in an urgent tone in response to her question.

Lily then starts to panic in response to Sam's information. Lily urgently turns to face Mackenzie.

"Let both my Johnny and Emma Jenifer know!" She commands her.

Mackenzie nods her head in response to Lily's command before hurrying as fast as she can out of her bedroom. Lily then quickly turns back to face Sam.

"We need to go after your little sister!" She informs him.

Chapter seven

Kelly Nelly makes her way to a stable yard in Murton village called Murton Equestrain centre, and in the centre of the stable yard a waterfall appears out of nowhere directly before young Kelly. Kelly takes a look at the strange waterfall, and she realises almost immediately that it is magical. Kelly wonders what it would be like to wander through this magical waterfall, and so she does wander through this magical waterfall to find out what it feels like. Just as soon as she steps through the magical waterfall it turns her both dark and cold. Kelly has now got a heart full of darkness, and her mind is hell set on bringing out both pain and suffering. A horrible looking old lady who has a disgusting name called Leigh Belbin then appears out of the office in the centre directly before young Kelly. Leigh is holding a horse whip in her horrible looking mouldy hands. Leigh shakes the horse whip in anger at Kelly.

"What are you doing in my stable yard? Unless you've brought me some money you're not welcome here!" She snaps out at her in a horrible tone.

At first Kelly thinks about killing this lady in cold blood, but then she sees the coldness in this woman's heart, and she realises that she can use her. Kelly then uses her new dark powers to put Leigh under her command. Leigh has always been like an evil witch, and now she is more an evil witch than ever before. Both Kelly and Leigh's eyes have now turned red bloodshot. There's a cold chill about them both. Kelly looks at Leigh.

"Please know me as your superior," she tells her.

Leigh just wants to rob a bank and get even more money for her stable yard.

"If I do as you ask my ladyship please may I be rewarded with gold?" Leigh questions Kelly.

Kelly just sees no need for money, so she nods her head in response to Leigh's question, because she herself doesn't need any form of gold.

"Yeah fine all the gold in this world shall be yours!" Kelly informs Leigh in a promising tone in response to her question.

Leigh is the type of person who is always hungry for money. The only thing this evil witch cares about in the whole wide world is money. Leigh cares about money much more than she cares about her own family her old father, her husband who hardly does anything up at Murton, her daughter Charlotte who is crackers, and her son who never ever even bothers about Murton. Kelly looks directly at Leigh.

"In order for you to get your filthy hands on all the gold in the world you must help me, because I need your help to destroy the new children's carehome here Murton house," she tells her.

There's a moment of silence before Leigh nods her head in response to Kelly's words. Leigh knows that she must help Kelly.

"Off course I'll help you after all I'm alive now only to serve you!" Belbin informs Nelly.

The two evil witches know now that they must invade Murton house.

Chapter eight

Kelly Nelly and Leigh Belbin have now stolen a car, and they're now driving away in the car away from Murton village. Kelly knows that she must see to it that something is done before she goes invading her carehome with her new found servant. Kelly's car is headed for the nearby police station in a few villages along from Murton village. Kelly's car that she has just stolen pulls up outside the police station. Kelly takes a look at Leigh.

"Stay here I need to see to it that something is done," she says to her.

Leigh's troubled.

"Where are you going my lady?" She questions Kelly.

Kelly looks back at Leigh in response to her question.

"To kill the man who killed my parents!" She informs her in response to her question.

Kelly then exits the car, and just outside the vehicle she uses her new found powers to make a knife appear out of nowhere in her hand. Kelly is now ready to kill Steve Kettle. Kelly then makes her way into the police station. Just inside the police station Kelly is stopped by a police officer for carrying the knife.

"I'm sorry Miss but no you're not allowed to bring that in here, now please tell me just who you are and what you're doing here!" The police officer commands Kelly.

Kelly smiles coldly back at the police officer in response to his command.

"I don't have to answer to a dead man!" She snaps sharply back at him in response to his command.

Kelly then sinks the blade of her knife deep into the police officer's chest. Kelly can see the life leaving the police officer just before he drops to the floor dead. Kelly knows that she has just destroyed an innocent life, but she feels no regret whatsoever towards it. Kelly then makes her way down the corridor away from the police officer that she has just killed with the knife held firmly in her hand. Kelly sees Steve Kettle sleeping soundly when she approaches his prison cell. Kelly stands just outside Steve's cell with the knife held firmly in her hand. Kelly then uses her dark powers to break into the prison cell. Steve wakes up when he realises much to his horror that Kelly has made her way into his prison cell. Steve starts to panic when he sees Kelly standing before him with the knife held firmly in her hand.

"Please lower it! Please just lower it! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry about how I killed your parents! I wasn't myself at all when I killed them, but vengeance that won't bring them back! I don't know the people who I killed! I didn't know your two parents at all, and that's me being perfectly honest, but do you not think that they would have wanted you to be an innocent young girl and not to transform into a killer?" Steve shouts out terrifying at the young lady who is stood before him in his prison cell with the sharp knife held firmly in her hand.

Kelly storms over to Steve, and she grabs him roughly by the throat. Kelly then pins Steve hard against the cold black wall in his prison cell, and she prepares to kill him.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS, AND THAT TO MY FAMILY BEING DESTROYED!" Kelly screams out at Steve as she sinks the blade of her knife deep into his chest.

Steve takes a look down at the new wound in his chest, and he believes know that he is a dead man. Steve closes his eyes and he prepares to die. Steve can feel himself dropping to the floor of his prison cell. Steve can feel his life leaving him. Kelly kicks the dying Steve full on in the face. Steve then collapses onto his back in his prison cell, and before he can realise it he is dead. Kelly smiles coldly at the dead man.

"Your right vengeance won't bring my parents back, but it also won't bring you back, and now I am ready to invade Murton house, and to kill both your daughter's Lily and Poppy!" She informs him.

The new wicked witch Kelly then disappears out of the prison cell leaving the dead Steve behind.

Chapter nine

Kelly Nelly the new evil witch is now back in the car that she stole heading back in the direction of Murton house. Kelly is still in the company of her new servant the wicked witch Leigh Belbin.

"So did you kill him then?" Leigh questions Kelly.

Nelly takes a look back at Belbin in response to her question.

"Oh yeah he's dead!" She promises her in response to her question.

Kelly's car is zooming rapidly in the direction of Murton house. Suddenly Kelly's car pulls up just outside Murton house. Kelly takes a look at Leigh.

"Kill anyone you find in this house!" She commands her.

Kelly is considering sparing the life of her big brother Sam, but she knows that he has betrayed her by becoming the girlfriend of her former enemy Mackenzie. Kelly heads out of her new stolen car which by the way is a land rover discover, and slams the door of her car firmly shut after she has exited her car. Kelly has now used her powers to make her purple barber jacket, her grey T-shirt and her black leggings disappear, and those clothes have been replaced by a dark black scary looking dress and cape. Leigh is also dressed in a dark black scary looking dress and cape. Kelly smiles coldly.

"Deaths are about to occur in this carehome my only hope is that none of them are my own!" She informs Leigh the wicked witch.

Kelly then uses her dark powers to blast open the front door of Murton house.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

The Dumping Ground series six episode six

Chapter one

Kelly Nelly has now become an evil witch, and she is dressed as one to show people that she's one. Kelly's dressed in a dark black dress and a dark black cape. Kelly has a servant who is also a cold hearted wicked old witch called Leigh Belbin. Leigh is the owner of the Equestrain centre in Murton. Leigh too is dressed as a wicked witch in a dark black scary looking dress with a dark black scary looking cape. Right now Kelly and Leigh are making their way into Murton house. Both Leigh and Kelly are making their way into this house with the intention of making deaths occur in this house. Both Leigh and Kelly have dark red bloodshot eyes. Kelly takes a look at Leigh.

"I say we should split up! We meet in the garden after we've killed everyone here!" She informs her.

Leigh nods her head in response to Kelly's information, because she knows that her information is right and that they should split up. Leigh then makes her way up the stairs in Murton house, and Kelly makes her way into the kitchen in the house. Kelly finds her careworker Johnny Taylor in the kitchen, but she doesn't see him as her careworker anymore. Johnny is in the kitchen with his son Steve Taylor, his sister in law Poppy Kettle, his brother in law Jonah Kettle, his step-daughter Rosie O'Donovan and his niece Gina Taylor. Johnny steps forward to see Kelly with Poppy when he realises that she has made her way into the kitchen. Poppy gives Kelly a smile.

"Why did you run away silly? My big sister Lily's out searching for you!" She informs her in a questioning tone.

Kelly smiles coldly back at Poppy in response to her information.

"Shut up filth! I'm here to kill you!" She snarls out in a tone of anger at her in response to her information.

Poppy and every member of her family especially her brother in law Johnny then all start to panic in response to what Kelly has just said. Kelly is holding a sharp sliver knife firmly in her hand, and she aims the blade of her knife directly at Poppy, and she prepares to run her through with it. Johnny then pushes his sister in law hard out of the way of the blade of the knife. Johnny then steps forward to face Kelly.

"CALM DOWN! LOOK YOUR BECOMING AS BAD AND MAD AS THE MAN WHO KILLED YOUR PARENTS!" He rages out at her in a tone of thunder.

Kelly smiles back at Johnny in response to his words of thundering anger.

"The man who killed my parents is dead I just killed him in cold blood!" She informs him.

Johnny is left angry by Kelly's information. Johnny's left angry to learn that his father in law is now dead. Johnny was ashamed of Steve for killing the Nelly's parents, but he never stopped loving him for one moment in the same way that Lily did. Johnny shakes his head in anger at Kelly.

"You've become as dark as the monster of the man who I used to be!" He snaps out at her in a tone of sharp anger.

Johnny after all used to be the evil terrifying Peter Pan.

"Darker dear much darker!" Kelly snarls out at Taylor in response to his words.

Kelly has in fact become as dark as the dark side of the moon. Johnny shakes his head in anger at Kelly.

"I'm going to have to stop you before you end another life!" He tells her in a tone of anger.

Kelly then sinks the blade of her knife suddenly deep into Johnny's chest.

"I'm going to have to kill you before you can save another life!" Nelly says to Taylor.

Kelly removes the blade of her knife from Johnny's chest. Johnny can now see his whole life flashing before his eyes.

 **The whole life of Johnny Taylor**

First he was born in Rake lane hospital to Izzie and Richard Taylor, but just as soon as he was born Richard his father received a letter telling him that he must go off to an unknown war that no other soldier in Britain was allowed to attend. Richard had always been a soldier in the British army. He had served as a military commander for the English forces. This letter however told Richard that he must go off and do something entirely different from being a commander of the British forces, and so Richard said a long goodbye to his family before going off to become some King in Blackpool, but Izzie quickly moved on from Richard, and she remarried to a man called Jake Lake. Jake didn't approve of either of Izzie's children Johnny or Tee, and he made them do all the tidying and cleaning around the house that they lived in. After half a year with living with them Jake finally managed to persuade Izzie to put both her children into a carehome, and after much persuasion Izzie chose her boyfriend Jake over her own children, and so Johnny and Tee both went to live in a children's carehome Elmtree house.

Johnny and Tee Taylor both started to live at Elmtree house, which they called the Dumping Ground like all the other children there in the same year that Tracy Beaker started working there. At first Johnny didn't really like Tracy, because he wanted to do everything right and get stars in his file, and he wanted Tee to do everything right and get stars in her file, because Johnny believed that it was the only way that they could get fostered together, but Tee wasn't happy with how her big brother Johnny was controlling her, and Tracy could see how unhappy Tee had become, and so Tracy decided to help Tee become as happy as all the other children in the Dumping Ground, but this led Tee to climbing a big tree, and she almost died when she lost her balance and slipped out of it, but she landed on a bean bag, off course Johnny blamed this on Tracy. Johnny later realises that it's going to be hard for Tee and himself to get fostered together, and so he tells her to forget that he's her brother and to try to get fostered on her own, but this doesn't make Tee happy, and she falls out with Johnny over it. At the same time as Tee and Johnny falling out Johnny's room is trashed by a girl called Carman Howle who is suffering, because of her own problems, and because he doesn't know that it was her who trashed his room Johnny blames Tee for trashing his room. Johnny then tries to stop himself and all the others from Elmtree house from going to the beach for the day, because Johnny remembers a time in his life when he was very little and he buried Tee in the sand, but the tide was coming in, and he was scared that she was going to drown, but they end up going to the beach anyway, and Johnny has a fantastic day like everyone else from Elmtree house. Johnny then looks into both he himself and Tee getting fostered by a lady called Cam Lawson. Soon however Johnny realises that Cam isn't going to foster either him or Tee.

In his second year at the Dumping Ground Johnny Taylor is feeling devastated when he realises that Elmtree house faces closer, and he is left frightened when the girl who is just slightly younger than him Lily Kettle falls off the roof of Elmtree house. Johnny believes that Lily is rather attractive, but he can't pluck up the courage just yet to ask her out on a date, because they're both still rather young, and Lily is good friends with his little sister Tee Taylor. Johnny is happy along with everyone else in the carehome when they realise that Elmtree house is in fact going to remain open. Even though he has the eye for her Johnny is angry with Lily for getting fostered by Cam Lawson when he and his little sister can't. Johnny and some others at Elmtree house find some money in the garden of the carehome, and Johnny takes some, and he tells Tee that this money is for their future, because seeing the money has made Johnny realise that when they are older he and Tee can use the money to get a place somewhere together, but the money is stolen from Johnny by a young lad who lives at Elmtree house called Harry Jones. Johnny and Tee go for a trail weekend at a foster family's home, but it turns out that the foster family called the Watson's only want to foster Tee and not Johnny. Johnny is upset that the foster family don't want him too, but he tells Tee to go and live with them on her own, because he just wants her to be safe. Johnny rings Tee everyday while she is living with the foster family at their home, but soon the foster father tells Johnny to leave Tee alone, and Johnny unfortunately listens to him. Tee realises that she can't lose Johnny like how she lost her mum, and so she returns to Elmtree house.

In his third year at Elmtree house Johnny Taylor falls in love with a girl his age who moves into the carehome from another carehome called Burnywood, this girl is called Lizanne. Lizanne appears to love Johnny in the same way that he loves her, but then she takes his bedroom in Elmtree house temporally from him, and she steals some money from him, but Lizanne soon goes to live with her mum when she gets out of hospital, and she gives Johnny both his room and his money back. Johnny shares a lot of fun this year with a girl who lives in Elmtree house called Elektra Perkins. Johnny gets into trouble with two thugs after he breaks into their flat, and in return for them not hurting either Elektra or another girl called Sapphire Fox they make Johnny go robbing for them, but Johnny is caught by the man he tries to rob, and after explaining his situation to him the man he tries to rob helps Johnny to deal with the thugs. Johnny is angry soon after this with his little sister Tee for ruining the Elmtree house summer holiday. After Tee, Lily and Carman try to go away to join Lily's dad on his holiday Johnny goes after them with Tracy Beaker, his main careworker Mike Milligan and his friend Frank Matthews, and they manage to catch them and to stop them from going away on holiday. When his careworker Mike is nominated for an MBE (special kind of reward), and Mike can pick three kids to go with him to Bucking Palace Johnny bribes people to choose Tee to go with Mike, because that's the way their dealing with this by voting three people, but Tee is angry with Johnny for bribing people. Johnny along with the other kids at Elmtree house then make a goodbye book for Tracy Beaker, because she is leaving working at the Dumping Ground.

In his fourth year at the Dumping Ground Johnny Taylor is turned on by the other Dumping Ground kids when they are home alone, they turn on him, take his money from him, and they buy pizza's with it, but Tee Taylor stays loyal to her big brother, and she calls her careworker Gina Conway who is ill in hospital to come home to Elmtree house and to save Johnny, and Gina listens to Tee and she comes home. Johnny then becomes nasty towards the other kids at the Dumping Ground, for example he says that Gus shouldn't get fostered by two women partners. Johnny says that Angel a woman who is helping his friend Frank Matthews to communicate with his deceased Granddad is a con woman, because she is a phicic medium. Johnny tells Carman Howle that she'll never get anywhere in life with the school grades that she receives. Johnny gives Elektra Perkins a hard time, and he tells Lily Kettle the girl he still has the eye for that no one would ever want to marry her, because he believes that she has such a rubbish dad. Johnny takes part in a big fun run with no training for it. Johnny has the eye for Esme Jones when she comes for a visit to Elmtree house, but they lose touch with one another even though they gave one another their mobile numbers. Johnny finds a snake in his bedroom with his friend Elektra, and he believes it to be poisonous, but when he discovers that it isn't in fact poisonous he keeps it as a pet.

In his fifth year at Elmtree house Johnny Taylor is arrested by the police when he lies to them to protect his friend Tracy Beaker for the death of Mike Milligan, but when it turns out that Mike isn't in fact dead Johnny is released from prison. Johnny is worried about his little sister Tee Taylor when she is kidnapped by a gang of lads, and he is worried about the girl he loves Lily when she is kidnapped by a lad called Jack O'Donovan. Johnny was among the party of lads who set out to rescue Lily from her kidnapper Jack. Johnny couldn't stop himself but fall in love with Elektra and not Lily, because he wanted to give Lily the chance to have a romantic life with Liam. Johnny is pleased that like him Liam loves Lily, because he knows that Liam is a good man, and that he will protect her from Jack. Johnny is present at Tracy Beaker who has returned to work at the Dumping Ground wedding to Seth.

In his sixth year at the Dumping Ground Johnny Taylor became scared of his girlfriend Elektra Perkins, and that led him to go along with everything that she told him, for example Johnny agreed to go on holiday with Elektra, and that holiday was a complete disaster, because they both got haunted by a ghost. Elektra took control of Johnny, and that led Johnny to start to bully Lily the girl he has come to love. When they got back from their dangerous holiday both Johnny and Elektra sorted out their differences with Lily. Johnny is shocked when he discovers that his little sister Tee Taylor has gone missing and he set out to find her with his friend Frank Matthews.

In his seventh year at the Dumping Ground Johnny Taylor is taken prisoner by a family of Muslims, but he is rescued from them by a man who becomes like a guardian angel to him called Finn Sharkey. Johnny celebrates his seventeenth birthday, but it turns out not to be much of a celebration, because both Johnny and his sister Tee Taylor are captured by their mum's boyfriend Jake Lake. Johnny and Tee however get rescued from Jake by Mike Milligan their resigned careworker. Johnny and the other people from the Dumping Ground finally lose Elmtree house for good. In his school Johnny gets bullied by a lad his age called Bratt Kevins, and Bratt breaks Johnny's spine, and firstly he puts him into hospital, but then because his spine is now broken after being in hospital Johnny has to sit permanently in a wheel chair.

In his finale year at the Dumping Ground Johnny Taylor continues to be in a wheelchair, because he is now disabled, but his relationship with his girlfriend Elektra Perkins fortunately hasn't been destroyed. A magical man called the Doctor appears to be the disabled Johnny, and he cures him. The Doctor makes Johnny better, and the time lord sees to it that Johnny isn't in a wheelchair anymore, and that he's in no need of a wheelchair anymore. Johnny rescues his little sister Tee Taylor after the kind Doctor cures him from a man who has always had it in for her called Dan Anderson. Johnny loses Elektra. Elektra is murdered, and Johnny loses her, but Lily O'Donovan has now lost her husband Liam, because he too has been murdered, and Johnny falls in love finally with Lily, but then Lily is kidnapped by her evil step-mother Shannay, and Johnny sets out to rescue her with August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio), Allen A Dale and Sir Gwaine.

First year of living an ultimate life Johnny Taylor is now in London with his new friends August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio), Allen A Dale and Sir Gwaine, and he becomes their leader there. A man called Tony Stark who is Iron man then becomes a member of Johnny's new group of Adventurer's. Johnny and his Adventurers search both heaven and earth for Lily. They manage to rescue her. Johnny then has an ultimate adventure that seems like it's never going to end. This ultimate adventure involves Johnny meeting his father and mother, people he never knew he had, coming across Jake Lake again, marrying Lily, having a son with her, but this son in a short space and time became much older than his father Johnny and his mother Lily. Johnny became the dark one after he turned dark, and killed some innocent people in the town of Storybrooke in America. Johnny after becoming the dark one became the Prince of the universe, because his father is the King of the universe, and then after becoming the Prince of the universe he eventually became the King of the universe. Johnny finally turned into the dark Peter Pan, and he began a dark reign of terror as the evil King Peter Pan. Johnny however became a good man once again when Lily his wife gave him true loves kiss to break his dark curse. Johnny a short time after this rescued Kelly Nelly with his wife Lily Taylor, but then Kelly turned against him, and she killed him in cold blood.

Chapter two

Lily Taylor comes racing urgently into the kitchen in Murton house, and she finds her husband Johnny Taylor lying on the kitchen floor dead.

"NO! JOHNNY! OH MY GOD NO!" Lily screams out in a tone of panic when she realises much to her horror that her husband is dead.

Poppy Kettle steps forward to face her big sister.

"Kelly Nelly killed him!" She informs her.

Lily appears to have gone into shock, she is shaking with the shock of still seeing her loving husband lying dead just before her. Lily really doesn't know what to do with herself right now. Lily is stood in the kitchen along with her younger sister Poppy Kettle, the young lady who killed her husband Kelly Nelly and her dead husband Johnny Taylor. All the other members off Lily's family have left the kitchen in terror after seeing Johnny getting killed by Kelly. Lily's eyes finally flash over to Kelly in incredibly sharp anger.

"You killed him didn't you?" She demands an answer from her.

Kelly nods her head in response to Lily's question.

"Yes your little sister is absolutely right I did kill your husband, but he deserved to die! Every member of your family will have to die for the way in which your father killed my mother and father!" She informs her in a snarl in response to her question.

Lily surprisingly then just walks on past Kelly, she picks her dead husband's body up from the floor, and she leaves the kitchen carrying his dead body. Lily has a broken hearted; she's a broken hearted lady. Kelly's troubled.

"Is your big sister not going to kill me?" She questions Poppy.

Poppy looks back at Kelly in response to her question.

"Lily's no longer a dark lady, she's the keeper of light not darkness, maybe you should become more like her," she tells her in response to her question.

Poppy knows why Lily didn't kill Kelly, because she doesn't want to convert back into the evil Princess Tiger Lily. Poppy shakes her head in disgust at Kelly.

"Leave! You've caused enough damage here in this house, and know this if I ever see you again I will kill you!" She promises her in a sharp tone.

Kelly smiles coldly at Poppy in response to her promise.

"You will see me again, because my vengeance upon your family isn't yet over not by a long shot!" She snaps sharply at her in response to her promise.

Kelly then vanishes out of the kitchen. Leigh Belbin has also used her dark powers to vanish out of the carehome.

Chapter three

Lily Taylor storms angrily out of Murton house. Lily's heart is completely shattered. Lily finds Emma Jenifer Kellan lying wounded just outside Murton house. Lily is ever so shocked to find Emma Jenifer lying on the ground appearing to be bleeding to death. Lily knows that she needs to help her friend and boss. Lily kneels down beside Emma Jenifer on the ground of the driveway of Murton house, but then suddenly Lily starts to see images of her new number one enemy Kelly Nelly growing in power inside her head. Both Eddie and Sam Nelly come bursting out of Murton house.

"Lily what the hell happened? Where's Kelly?" They both demand an answer from her.

Lily takes a look back at the two brothers in response to their questions.

"Your little sister the witch Kelly killed my husband Johnny in cold blood!" She informs them both in response to their questions.

Neither Eddie nor Sam at first believes Lily's information, because they refuse to believe it. Eddie's troubled.

"Why are you lying to us our little sister is neither a wicked witch nor a murderer?" He questions Lily.

Lily knows that neither of these Nelly brothers are going to believe her when she tells them what their little sister has become. Lily knows that saving Emma Jenifer needs to be at the top of her priority right now, and she can help these brothers to know who their little sister really is later. Lily uses her magical powers which she didn't even know she still had in her to cure the dying Emma Jenifer. Emma Jenifer is now no longer dying, because she has just been cured by the magical Lily. Emma Jenifer flashes open her eyes.

"Where did that evil witch and Kelly go?" She questions Lily, Eddie and Sam.

There's a moment of silence. Lily gives Emma Jenifer a sad little smile.

"Kelly was that evil witch!" She informs her in a devastated tone.

Emma Jenifer shakes her head in response to Lily's information.

"No Lily Kelly was dressed in black yeah, and she did look quite cold and dark, but there were definitely two of them who I encounted Kelly and this other lady!" She tells her in response to her information.

Lily's troubled.

"I'm guessing you didn't know the other lady did you?" She questions Emma Jenifer.

Kellan shakes her head in response to Taylor's question.

"No I didn't I've never ever seen her face before," she tells her in response to her question.

Emma Jenifer now notices that Lily is in fact crying.

"What's the matter my friend?" She questions her.

Lily looks back in sadness at Emma Jenifer in response to her question.

"Kelly killed Johnny!" She informs her in response to her question.

Emma Jenifer is left ever so shocked by Lily's information to her. Emma Jenifer is left horrified to know that Kelly has become a murderer, and that she has killed a very good man indeed. Emma Jenifer somehow just knows that it's right to believe Lily's information. Emma Jenifer looks up from Eddie to Sam.

"I'm sorry I know it's hard for you both to but you must both believe Lily's information!" She tells them both in a tone of command.

Eddie and Sam still don't want to believe what Lily has just told them, but they know that they must. Sam and Eddie must not just accept that Kelly's become both a murderer and an evil witch. Up until now neither Eddie nor Sam refused to believe that evil witches exist, but now unfortunately they just have to accept that they do exist.

Chapter four

Mackenzie Killian approaches Sam Nelly. Sam is leaning over a gate in Murton village gazing out at some grey horses in the field. Mackenzie places her arm gently around her boyfriend Sam.

"I'm sorry Emma Jenifer told everyone at Murton house what your sister Kelly had become!" She informs him.

At first Sam feels quite angry that Emma Jenifer Kellan has spread the word out about Kelly to everyone in the carehome, but then he just comes to accept that everyone in his carehome had the right to both know and understand what his little sister had become. Sam is determined now not to love Kelly his little sister any less than he did before, because she's still his little sister, and besides blood is quite thick. Sam will not join his little sister in her path towards darkness however, because now he is just determined to remind her of the goodness that he still knows rests inside her heart. Sam turns to directly face his girlfriend Mackenzie.

"I must find Kelly!" He informs her.

Mackenzie then takes Sam both lovingly and firmly by the hands.

"You mustn't find her alone I'll find her with you!" She promises him.

Mackenzie and Sam then share a loving kiss with one another on the lips. Mackenzie gives Sam a little smile.

"I know it's hard for you to accept but you must call your little sister your enemy from now on," she tells him.

Sam shakes his head in response to Mackenzie's words.

"No I will never love her any less than I did before," he says to her in response to her words.

This makes Mackenzie start to fear that Sam too will now head into a path towards pain and darkness.

Chapter five

The two dark black wicked witches Kelly Nelly and Leigh Belbin both appear out of nowhere in Bucking Palace in London, and they find both the two other dark black wicked witches Morgana Pendragon and Regina Mills waiting in the throne room of the Palace for the return of Steve Kettle. Kelly looks coldly from both Morgana to Regina.

"Who the hell are you both?" She demands an answer from them both.

There's a moment of silence both Morgana and Regina recognise Kelly, because they have both seen every minute of Steve Kettle's journey since he left them both in this Palace. Morgana looks directly at Kelly in response to her question.

"All you need to know dear one is that me and my friend Regina over here are friends to Steve Kettle, and that makes us your enemy!" She informs her coldly in response to her question.

Regina then steps forward to confront Leigh.

"This is our Palace now not yours so leave!" She commands her.

Leigh smiles coldly back at Regina in response to her command.

"Oh fear not I will but know this I shall be back for you and your head!" She warns her in response to her command.

Kelly smiles coldly at Morgana.

"So be it but know this Steve Kettle shall soon be dead and you along with him!" She warns her.

Kelly and Leigh then turn to face one another.

"We should go!" They inform one another.

The two evil witches Kelly and Leigh then vanish out of both the throne room and out of Bucking Palace together. Morgana turns back to face Regina inside the throne room.

"They will be back so we must be ready for them for when they return!" She tells her.

Regina nods her head in response to what Morgana has just told her. Both Morgana and Regina know that there is a battle about to begin them against both the new evil witches Kelly Nelly and Leigh Belbin.

Ending

Lily Taylor is stood alone on a field in Murton village. Lily's husband the deceased Johnny Taylor is laid down on a pile of wood directly before her. Lily's is holding a big stick that is set on fire in both her hands. Lily touches the pile of wood with her stick that is set on fire, and the minute she does that all the wood catches fire, and the fire begins to burn all the wood away, and it even burns Johnny away. Lily watches as her husband's dead body disappears in the flames. Lily is actually starting to think that it may be better if she does set out to find Kelly Nelly, and after she's found her she will kill her, because Lily doesn't want to see any more people dead by Kelly's hands, and in order for her to do that Lily must kill Kelly her new number one greatest enemy.

The end


End file.
